Pour que tu m'oublies
by labulle
Summary: OS défi qui a pour but de déniaiser Severus   L'os fait suite au chapitre 35 de ma fic Il fallait bien ça, donc merci de ne pas le lire avant la fic  si vous ne voulez pas avoir d'énormes spoiler... .


**OS qui fait suite à ma fic Il fallait bien ça. A ne pas lire si vous ne souhaitez pas être spolié^^**

**J'espère que vous aimerez :)**

* * *

**Pour que tu m'oublies...**

* * *

Narcissa marchait seule dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Rien de sa démarche droite et fière ne laissait entrevoir qu'elle venait de perdre son mari et son fils. Seuls ses proches, hélas disparus, auraient pu déceler sur son visage figé toute la peine qui la rongeait depuis ce fameux jour. Celui, une semaine auparavant, où Lucius, son mari bien aimé, avait donné sa vie pour sauver celle de son fils. Mais Drago avait disparu. La seule certitude était que son corps n'avait pas été retrouvé sur le champ de bataille. Personne ne l'avait vu depuis.

Si elle n'avait pas eu une sainte horreur de rester seule dans ce manoir qui lui rappelait tant son mari et son fils, jamais elle n'en serait plus sortie.

Mais voilà, au bout d'une semaine à errer dans cette vaste demeure, elle s'obligea à sortir, sous peine de finir par perdre la raison.

Elle aurait pu craindre que des anciens disciples du Lord ne veuillent l'éliminer à cause de la trahison de son mari et de son fils, mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. De plus, l'organisation nommée "l'Ordre du Phénix" aidée par les Aurors, faisait une chasse effrénée contre les derniers Mangemorts encore en liberté.

Elle n'avait pas été inquiétée par les autorités puisqu'il avait été prouvé qu'elle n'avait jamais fait partie des Mangemorts, et également parce que son fils avait contribué à sauver l'Elu. Ça n'empêchait nullement les sorciers et sorcières qui la croisaient dans les couloirs de la toiser avec mépris ! Personne n'avait d'égard pour cette femme qui avait tout perdu. Mais elle n'en avait que faire. En guise de réponse, elle levait encore plus fièrement le menton et s'enveloppait dans une aura de dignité parfaite.

Narcissa arriva devant la porte numéro 27. Elle hésita une seconde à frapper car elle ne voulait pas risquer de réveiller l'occupant de la chambre. Elle décida d'entrer sans s'annoncer. Elle tourna délicatement la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce aux rideaux tirés. Si elle n'avait pas eu une parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même, elle aurait poussé un cri d'effroi !

Severus Rogue, le plus vieil et seul ami qu'il lui restait était quasiment méconnaissable. Son Lucius lui avait terriblement enrobée la vérité ! Toutes les nuits où, blottie dans ses bras, elle s'inquiétait pour Severus, il lui assurait qu'il se portait plutôt bien au vu des circonstances, avant de lui déposer un baiser dans les cheveux.

Elle savait qu'il lui avait menti pour l'épargner, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour ça, et aussi parce qu'il l'avait abandonnée !

Elle s'efforça de chasser cette pensée de sa tête et se rapprocha de Severus. Son visage, autant que son corps torse-nu et amaigri, était recouvert de bleus. Il avait un œil amoché et une profonde coupure au menton. S'il survivait, il en garderait probablement une cicatrice. Les Médicomages avaient été incapables de lui en dire plus sur son état de santé. Ils se demandaient même comment il avait fait pour survivre jusque là.

Narcissa lui prit la main et s'assit sur le fauteuil près du lit. Elle se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il était tout ce qui lui restait. Il était la personne qui la rapprochait le plus de Lucius. Lui qui, se rappelait-elle, avait pris Rogue sous son aile lors de son arrivée à Poudlard. Elle se souvenait à quel point elle n'avait d'yeux que pour ce jeune préfet en chef magnifique, à la chevelure soyeuse et aux yeux gris. Elle se rappelait lorsque ce jeune homme de trois ans son ainé s'était levé, avec une grâce incomparable, pour aller saluer ce jeune garçon étrange et timide. Il était tout son opposé !

Plongée dans ses souvenirs, Narcissa n'avait pas sentit ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle les essuya d'un revers de main puis se releva, avant de ramener la main de Severus sur son cœur et de la serrer doucement.

- Remets-toi, Severus, pour moi. J'ai besoin de toi.

Sa phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais quiconque y aurait assisté l'aurait interprété comme une supplique.

Elle quitta la chambre silencieuse, et rentra chez elle. La visite qu'elle avait rendue à Severus lui avait fait du bien. Bien sûr, Lucius avait hanté toutes ses pensées, comme il le faisait au manoir, mais être en compagnie de Severus lui donnait l'impression que Lucius faisait toujours partie de sa vie. Elle décida donc d'y retourner le lendemain.

oOo

Une semaine était passée, et la visite journalière à Severus était devenue son quotidien. Il y avait peu d'améliorations dans son état, si ce n'était que les bleus avaient presque disparus, et que la coupure au menton ainsi que les plaies au ventre étaient en bonne voie de guérison.

Malgré ça, Severus n'avait pas une seule fois repris connaissance. Les Médicomages ignoraient même s'il se réveillerait un jour. Comme tous les jours, Narcissa prenait place à son chevet, tenait une de ses mains, et commençait la lecture.

Elle s'était dit que d'entendre une voix connue pourrait lui faire du bien et l'aider à se réveiller.

- " ...Sur l'esprit gémissant en proie aux longs ennuis,

Et que de l'horizon embrassant tout le cercle

Il nous verse un jour noir plus triste que les nuits ;

Quand la terre est changée en un cachot humide,

Où l'Espérance, comme une chauve-souris,

S'en va battant les murs de son aile timide..." 1*

Narcissa stoppa net sa lecture lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Severus bouger dans sa main. Elle posa en tout hâte son livre de poème et scruta le visage de Severus. Rien. Aucun mouvement ne trahissait un réveil proche. Elle finit par se dire qu'elle avait rêvé et reprit sa lecture, mais une minute plus tard, plus aucun doute n'était permis ! La main de l'homme alité s'était refermée sur la sienne.

Bien sûr, la poigne était faible, mais elle ne trompait pas : Severus reprenait connaissance ! Narcissa bondit de sa chaise en proie à l'excitation et à la panique. Devait-elle tout de suite aller chercher de l'aide ou devait-elle faire en sorte que Severus sente qu'il n'était pas seul ?

Elle opta pour cette dernière solution et se pencha sur son ami.

- Severus, tu m'entends ? Severus, c'est moi, Narcissa. Je t'en prie, réveille-toi !

Narcissa lui passait délicatement la main dans les cheveux. Elle ressentait comme un besoin impérieux de lui parler, de le toucher. Elle faillit éclater en sanglots en voyant que rien n'y faisait ! Elle avait fondé tant d'espoirs dans son réveil. C'était comme une mission qu'elle s'était imposée. Il était devenu sa principale raison d'être. Elle n'avait plus que lui. Elle devait être là pour l'aider.

Dépitée, elle tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Le ciel était gris et orageux, et la pluie battait fort contre les vitres. Il était tard, elle devait rentrer chez elle. Pleine de regrets, elle récupéra son livre et déposa délicatement sa main sur son torse. Elle n'avait plus le cœur à rester ici et continuer de lui faire la lecture. Elle voulait simplement rentrer chez elle.

Elle amorça son départ mais quelque chose la retient, et plus précisément la main de Severus.

Elle sentit ses espoirs revenir et regarda sa main avant de relever les yeux sur son visage. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle tomba sur les prunelles onyx. Elle sursauta avant d'exclamer sa joie, tout en retenue naturellement.

- Severus ! Par Merlin ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! Tu m'entends ? Est-ce que tu peux bouger ? Veux-tu quelque chose ?

Narcissa n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de poser toutes ces questions ridicules. Et surtout avec cet entrain !

- Oh Severus, je vais aller chercher de l'aide, ne bouge pas !

Il cligna faiblement des paupières, et elle aurait juré voir une sorte de sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Elle devait avoir eu l'air totalement gourde pour le faire sourire dans l'état où il était !

Elle se reprocha sa réaction indigne de son rang tout le temps qu'elle allait chercher de l'aide. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle maintenant ? Qu'elle n'était qu'une pie hystérique, voilà !

Elle avait fini par trouver un Médicomage après un temps qui lui parut interminable (elle se fit la réflexion que lors de la prochaine œuvre de charité, ils ne devraient pas compter sur sa générosité !) et le suivit jusqu'à la chambre.

- Attendez ici, s'il vous plait. A moins que... Vous êtes sa femme ?

- Je... non.

- Alors désolé, mais seule la famille est autorisée !

Narcissa ne revint pas du toupet de ce jeune homme ! Elle qui venait depuis plus d'une semaine sans que personne ne lui refuse l'accès de la chambre elle n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Si son mari était là... pensa-t-elle avec tristesse.

oOo

- Mademoiselle ? Je souhaite être informée de l'état de santé de Mr Rogue ! Elle toisait la jeune femme de l'accueil le menton haut, l'air hautain, prête à sortir les griffes si on lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Je suis, jeune fille, la principale donatrice aux œuvres de charité qui reviennent à Ste Mangouste !

Peut-être que cette petite dinde y réfléchira à deux fois avant de l'envoyer paître !

- Je veux bien madame, mais quel est votre nom ? Pour vous faire parvenir un hibou pour vous prévenir des changements importants.

Narcissa sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec son mari quand il s'agissait de faire valoir ses désirs. Elle était tellement fière de son mari. Il lui suffisait d'un regard pour faire savoir qu'il était important...

- Madame ?

- Je... oui, je suis Madame Malefoy, au Manoir Malefoy, dans le Wiltshire.

Elle fit un bref signe de tête en réponse au sourire aimable de la jeune fille de l'accueil et reprit la direction de la chambre de Severus.

Le jeune Médicomage en sortait justement.

- Comment se porte-t-il ?

- Mieux madame. Il a repris totalement conscience. Ses signes vitaux ne sont plus en danger.

Narcissa était folle de joie mais elle ne voulut rien laisser paraitre devant ce blanc-bec. Elle le remercia d'un rapide hochement de tête, et s'apprêta à rentrer dans la chambre.

- Madame ? Que faites-vous ? Je vous ai pourtant dit que seule la famille avait le droit de le voir pour le moment.

- Et bien c'est le cas ! Je n'ai pas compris votre question sur le moment, j'étais bouleversée, mais oui, je suis bien sa femme !

Narcissa affirma ce mensonge avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable. Le Médicomage n'était pas assez fou pour oser demander à une femme apparemment de très haute condition de prouver ses dires. Néanmoins, il voulut en avoir le cœur net.

- Je vous accompagne, j'ai oublié de vérifier quelques petites choses auprès de votre... époux.

Narcissa lui jeta un regard glacial avant de le précéder dans la chambre.

Severus était bel et bien réveillé. Ses grands yeux sombres accueillirent Narcissa avec soulagement. Si elle était à son chevet, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne devait plus être...

- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu soies réveillé Severus.

Rogue se contenta de faire un signe de tête. Il n'avait pas encore la force de parler. Consciente que le jeune Médicomage la regardait, elle mit la main de Severus dans la sienne et posa son autre main dans ses cheveux. Il fallait qu'il parte rapidement si elle ne voulait pas être découverte. Elle chercha autour d'elle un moyen pour gagner du temps. Il y avait une cruche remplie d'eau, et un grand verre vide. Elle s'en empara et le remplit doucement, guettant le Médicomage du coin de l'œil, mais il ne bougeait pas !

- Tu dois mourir de soif Severus. Je vais t'aider.

Elle souleva délicatement sa tête et apporta le verre à ses lèvres. Severus était partagé entre l'irritation de devoir être traité comme un nourrisson, et le bienfait que ça procurait quand une personne prenait soin de lui.

Le Médicomage ne pouvait pas rester toute la journée. Il se résolut à partir.

- Bien, Mr Rogue, je repasserai dans quelques heures.

Il se tourna vers Narcissa une lueur de défi au fond des yeux et ajouta :

- Madame Rogue, j'ai été ravie !

- Merci bien monsieur.

De surprise, Severus s'étouffa avec l'eau qu'il était en train de boire.

- Oh, quelle violente quinte de toux mon aimé ! s'empressa de dire Narcissa en épongeant l'eau qui ruisselait maintenant sur le torse glabre de Rogue.

- Un problème, Monsieur Rogue ?

Le Médicomage sur le point de partir était revenu, tout heureux d'avoir démasqué la femme blonde. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'expérience de Severus, qui après des années en tant qu'agent double était apte à réagir en toute circonstances.

- Non, mon épouse est là pour veiller sur moi, merci.

Le jeune homme sembla déçu mais il ne dit rien et s'éclipsa rapidement.

Une fois seuls, Severus tourna la tête vers Narcissa et leva un sourcil interrogateur, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

- Désolée Severus, il refusait de me laisser entrer si je n'étais pas de la famille.

Rogue se racla la gorge. Parler le faisait beaucoup souffrir.

- Merci d'avoir fait ça pour moi Narcissa.

Il lui serra la main de reconnaissance et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

- Je me demande comment Lucius va réagir lorsque tu lui raconteras, dit-il en souriant.

N'ayant aucune réponse de Narcissa, il ouvrit les yeux. Elle était en larme. Il sut alors qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de terrible.

- Severus, si tu savais... Lucius a été... tué en voulant protéger Drago.

Au prénom de son fils, ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Severus souffrit de la voir ainsi anéantie. Lui-même était sous le choc. Lucius avait beau être un Mangemort, il n'en était pas moins son meilleur ami.

Une question lui brûlait les lèvres. "Est-ce que Lucius n'avait pas sacrifié sa vie en vain" ? Il n'aurait pas cru Lucius capable de se sacrifier, mais après tout, pour l'amour des siens, on était prêt au plus grand sacrifice. Lui-même, s'il avait pu, aurait donné sa vie pour sauver la seule personne qu'il avait jamais aimée, Lily.

- Je suis véritablement désolée Narcissa...Et Drago ? Ne me dis pas que...

- Je l'ignore Severus. Il a disparu ! Personne n'a retrouvé son corps, mais ça ne veut peut-être rien dire, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne m'aurait-il pas contactée sinon ?

Severus ne trouvait rien à dire. Il ignorait temps de choses qui s'étaient passées depuis sa capture. Il devait voir Dumbledore, pour savoir s'ils avaient une piste. Il voulait à tout prix aider Narcissa à le retrouver.

Narcissa sanglota de plus belle, comme si elle avait attendu qu'il se réveille pour enfin laisser éclater sa peine comme elle le devait. Pour partager sa douleur avec quelqu'un qui la ressentirait presque autant qu'elle. Elle savait que Severus perdait son meilleur et plus vieil ami, et celui qu'il considérait comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit les bras de Severus l'attirer à lui tant les larmes inondaient ses yeux. Et elle se laissa docilement consoler par Severus, blottie le visage contre son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se soient taries. Elle le remercia d'une pression à la main et prit place sur le fauteuil qu'elle occupait depuis des jours entiers. Severus avait beaucoup de choses à rattraper. Elle lui narra l'évasion de l'Elu, et le rôle qu'avait joué son fils dans cette fuite. Puis les recherches des Mangemorts, gênés par des attaques des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle lui raconta son sauvetage, une fois que le Survivant eut vaincu le mage noir. Elle avait volontairement passé sous silence le sacrifice de Lucius pour ne pas craquer de nouveau. Et tout le reste jusqu'à maintenant.

Severus se garda bien de tous commentaires, mais plusieurs choses l'avaient surpris, à savoir la trahison de Drago au Lord. Mais en même temps, ne l'avait-il pas aidé en lui donnant les restes de la potion Revigore, alors que personne ne s'en était donné la peine ?

Drago n'avait jamais été fait pour être Mangemort. Narcissa lui avait expliqué pourquoi il avait rejoint les rangs du mage noir, et pourquoi il lui avait caché, ainsi qu'à elle, au début.

- Severus ?

Narcissa semblait gênée. Elle osait à peine le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolée, pour tout. Nous aurions dû avoir la force et le courage de t'aider ! Nous...

- Je comprends Narcissa, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Chacun fait ses propres choix. J'avais fait les miens malgré les risques qu'ils comportaient.

- Oui, mais si tu étais mort, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné Severus !

Tous deux gardèrent le silence. Severus savait très bien à quel point on pouvait regretter un acte ou au contraire un acte manqué, dicté par la peur d'agir.

oOo

Les jours suivants, Narcissa avait repris sont rituel. Elle rendait visite à Severus de 14 heures à 19 heures. Elle lui faisait la lecture, ou bien, ils se remémoraient des souvenirs de Lucius lorsqu'il était jeune. C'étaient les seuls qui n'étaient pas trop douloureux. A l'époque, tous les trois n'étaient pas encore totalement ancrés dans le mal. Et puis, elle venait d'apprendre que finalement, c'était elle et non Bellatrix que Lucius épouserait, et son bonheur était si total qu'elle n'avait que faire de toutes ces histoires de Mangemort.

Severus se remettait bien. Il n'avait plus de difficultés à parler et il avait même repris du poids.

Il prenait plaisir, semblait-t-il, à jouer le jeu et à faire passer Narcissa pour son épouse lorsque le Médicomage venait dans sa chambre. Ils échangeaient discrètement un regard complice et se souriaient lorsqu'ils étaient de nouveaux seuls.

Mais à d'autres moments, Severus fixait son regard sur un point et donnait la terrible impression qu'il voyait des atrocités au-delà même des murs de l'hôpital. Il semblait se battre avec ses démons, et Narcissa ignorait en grande partie desquels il s'agissait.

Personne, du côté des Mangemorts, en dehors de Voldemort, n'avait été au courant pour son amour de jeunesse pour Lily.

Entendre parler Narcissa avec tant d'amour de son défunt mari et de son fils lui faisait prendre cruellement conscience de tout ce qu'il n'avait pas et qu'il n'aurait plus jamais. De tout ce qu'il avait raté à cause de ses choix, de cet amour si puissant et non partagé qu'il regretterait à jamais.

Dumbledore lui avait souvent répété que l'amour était la plus puissante et belle des magies. Pourquoi alors l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Lily avait fini par les détruire tous les deux ? Elle était morte et lui avait passé le reste de sa vie à souffrir et regretter. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était incapable de sentiments purs et beaux ? De ceux qui amènent à se marier et fonder une famille ? Il le pensait. Et de toute façon, depuis bien longtemps, il avait fait une croix dessus.

oOo

Un jour, Narcissa était entrée dans la chambre comme elle le faisait tous les jours, et y avait vu, à sa grande surprise, Harry Potter ! Le jeune homme avait le visage défait. Elle s'excusa et sortit pour attendre dans le couloir. Quelques temps après, il ressortit.

Il la dépassa sans lui adresser la parole, puis il s'arrêta, avant de revenir sur ses pas.

- Madame Malefoy.

- Monsieur Potter.

Leurs rapports, si peu qu'ils en avaient eus, avaient toujours été tendus et assez froids. Narcissa n'avait fondamentalement rien contre lui, mais ils n'étaient tout simplement pas du même côté.

- Est-ce que...

Il semblait réticent à lui poser sa question.

- Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de Drago ?

Narcissa faillit refuser de lui répondre. La disparition de Drago lui était peut-être due ? Son fils avait peut-être fini par céder à la honte... Mais l'espoir et la douleur qu'elle lut au fond de ses yeux émeraude la bouleversa. Elle finit par faire un mouvement négatif de la tête et il la remercia avant de partir, la tête basse et les épaules voutées.

oOo

- Bonjour Narcissa.

- Severus... Ça ne me regarde pas, mais...

- Tu te demandes ce que Potter faisait ici ? Il ne me rendait pas une visite de courtoisie si ça peut te rassurer ! Il venait me demander s'il n'y avait vraiment aucun espoir pour lui ôter les effets de la potion.

- Et ?

- Et je lui ai répondu que non, c'est malheureusement impossible. A part prendre diverses potions pour en atténuer les effets, jamais ils ne partiront totalement.

- Pauvre garçon... Il avait l'air si accablé quand je l'ai vu dans le couloir.

- Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même ! S'il avait demandé de l'aide dès le début, bien des choses ne se seraient pas passées !

Severus pensa à tout ce qui aurait pu être évité, à commencer par sa capture, qui avait eu lieu parce qu'il était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et celle de Potter par la même occasion, ainsi que la trahison de Drago, et par conséquent, la mort de Lucius...

- Mais non ! reprit-il, sa voix vibrant sous le coup de la colère., monsieur est trop fier, monsieur veut jouer les grands et tout résoudre seul ! Il...

- Severus ! Je t'en prie, garde ton sang froid.

Rogue émit un faible grognement de frustration et ne dit plus rien. Narcissa ignorait exactement pourquoi Severus détestait à ce point le garçon. Elle savait qu'à l'époque de Poudlard, un garçon nommé James Potter s'amusait à le persécuter par tous les moyens possibles, mais en dehors de sa ressemblance physique avec son père, elle ne comprenait pas la haine qu'il lui vouait. Ce n'était qu'un jeune garçon, innocent des actes de son père.

oOo

Les jours passaient et le moment pour Severus de rentrer chez lui approchait. Narcissa tentait d'y faire abstraction. Elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais c'était comme si elle avait toujours été en présence de Severus. Lui aussi devait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il parlait peu, et était plus morne et taciturne que d'habitude.

Un après-midi elle entra et trouva Severus debout et habillé. Son cœur se crispa douloureusement de savoir qu'elle allait se retrouver seule, à nouveau.

- Bonjour Narcissa. Comme tu le vois, je peux rentrer chez moi.

Elle sentit des piques glacées transpercer son cœur, mais dignement, elle n'en lassa rien paraitre.

- Dumbledore est passé ce matin, il m'a demandé de reprendre mon poste, mais je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps encore. Je ne suis pas prêt à retourner enseigner à des cornichons ! dit-il, bourru.

Malgré l'angoisse d'être séparée de Severus, Narcissa rit de bon cœur. L'homme lui avait narré mille et un exploits de ces "cornichons" comme il les appelait, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la terreur des cachots terriblement attendrissante quand elle parlait de ses élèves. Bien qu'il n'en dise que du mal, elle sentait qu'il aimait vraiment partager son savoir.

- Bien... Je te remercie pour tout, Narcissa. J'espère que tu me rendras visite de temps en temps...dit-il le visage grave.

- Oui... Toi de même Severus.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose qui semblait difficile à dire, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le jeune Médicomage. Il venait saluer ce patient étrangement grognon et désagréable, espérant ne plus jamais le revoir.

Il s'avança et tendit la main pour serrer celle de Rogue, mais ni lui ni Narcissa ne firent cas de lui. Ils restaient à se regarder, n'osant visiblement pas dire ce qui leur pesait sur le cœur. Narcissa ne pouvait envisager de se retrouver seule de nouveau. Alors faisant fi de toutes convenances, elle demanda :

- Severus, viens habiter au manoir !

Il sembla à la fois soulagé et contrarié. Retourner dans sa demeure vide et triste alors qu'il avait goûté à la compagnie fort agréable d'une femme qu'il appréciait allait lui paraître sinistre, mais il ne pouvait accepter.

- Tu n'y penses pas ! Je n'attache aucune importance à ce qu'on peut penser de moi comme tu le sais, mais je ne supporterais pas d'entendre des ignominies sur ton compte à cause de cette folie ! Je te remercie Narcissa, mais je ne peux accepter. J'ai un foyer qui m'attend et...

- Je me fiche de ce que les gens diront ! Ils racontent déjà assez d'horreur sur mon nom... Je t'en prie Severus ... Je refuse de vivre seule, trop de souvenirs douloureux sont rattachés à cette maison. Et ton foyer, laisse-moi rire ! Une vieille bicoque de célibataire, sans chaleur ni présence humaine !

Rogue avait quelques rougeurs aux joues, et toisait maintenant Narcissa pour ce qu'elle avait osé dire. De quel droit critiquait-elle sa façon de vivre ?

Le Médicomage assistait à cet échange, médusé.

-Ah ! Vous n'êtes donc pas Madame Rogue !

L'homme était très fier de sa trouvaille... Severus et Narcissa le regardèrent pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

- Laissez-nous je vous prie !

Narcissa avait usé de toute sa verve autoritaire mais l'homme ne semblait pas impressionné.

- Ah non ! C'est vous ma p'tite dame qui...

- Dehors ! Fichez le camp, tout de suite !

La voix de Rogue avait sonné comme un grondement sourd, et ses yeux onyx auraient terrifiés n'importe qui à cet instant précis.

Narcissa fut impressionnée de voir le jeune homme quitter la pièce immédiatement, et elle regarda Severus. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut voir le regard autoritaire de Lucius. Mélange de force, de supériorité et d'intelligence.

- Severus, s'il te plait.

Narcissa s'était approchée de lui et lui tenait à présent les deux mains dans les siennes. Il allait refuser, mais les grands yeux bleus de Narcissa, qui se remplissaient de larmes, l'en dissuadèrent. Elle avait besoin de réconfort, et s'il pouvait lui apporter la paix, pourquoi ne pas accepter sa proposition ? Ça ne serait l'histoire que d'un mois au maximum...

oOo

Narcissa se tordait les mains depuis une dizaine de minutes. Elle ne cessait de faire des allers-retours sur le tapis moelleux du salon, et regardait la grande horloge toutes les minutes.

"Et si Severus ne venait pas finalement ?" Elle se posait cette question depuis qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, seule. Severus souhaitait se rendre d'abord chez lui pour prendre des affaires.

Après un énième coup d'œil vers la pendule, la sonnette d'entrée retentit dans la maison.

Narcissa s'ajusta à la vitesse de l'éclair, remettant les quelques cheveux qui s'étaient échappés de son chignon torsadé, et tirant sur le bas de sa veste.

Elle respira un grand coup pour tenter de reprendre son calme et ouvrit la porte.

- Severus ! Entre, je t'en prie.

Severus la remercia d'un signe de tête et s'avança, tout en essayant de garder une droiture exemplaire, comme il s'évertuait à le faire depuis des années. Mais il éprouva certaines difficultés au vu de ses récentes blessures.

- Twinky !

Un « _plop_ » sonore perturba le silence de la scène et une elfe de maison aussi ridée que le torchon qui lui servait de vêtement était froissé, apparut soudain.

- Milady ?

- Porte les affaires de Severus dans la chambre qui a été préparée pour lui, et apporte-nous du thé !

Severus reconnaissait bien là cette femme autoritaire qu'il avait toujours connue et admirée.

- Passe au salon, dit-elle en accompagnant sa phrase d'un geste gracieux du bras.

Severus s'exécuta sans mot dire. Il avait l'air tendu. Elle se demanda soudain, horriblement gênée, ce qui lui avait pris d'inviter un homme, bien qu'ami de longue date, à venir s'installer auprès d'elle. Si son mari la voyait, que penserait-il de ce comportement peu digne d'une femme de sa condition ?

Elle le rejoignit dans le petit salon où Severus attendait qu'elle soit là pour prendre place sur le canapé en velours beige.

- Tu as été assez long, tu n'as pas rencontré de problème j'espère ?

- Non, juste quelques choses à voir avec Dumbledore, répondit-il laconiquement.

Etrangement, alors qu'elle avait été si à l'aise avec lui durant leurs entretiens quotidiens, elle se sentait troublée. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait de la promiscuité avec un homme qui n'était pas son mari, dans un lieu qui n'était pas public ?

Elle se força à animer la conversation de questions polies, mais elle avait le plus grand mal à se départir de sa gêne. Et Severus ne l'aidait guère. La situation semblait lui paraître tout aussi inconfortable. Il restait courtois, comme toujours en sa présence, mais il était également plus froid qu'à l'accoutumée, et plus distant. Son regard se posait rarement sur elle, il préférait fixer le feu de cheminée.

Ils finirent par abandonner toute conversation et se contentèrent de boire leur thé en silence.

Elle avait peu à peu accepté que la maison soit vide de Lucius et Drago, même si la douleur était toujours aussi forte, mais pour Severus, ce n'était pas pareil. C'était la première fois qu'il revenait en ce lieu. Peut-être était-il lui aussi hanté par le souvenir de Lucius ?

Elle préféra le laisser seul à ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas envie, contrairement à ces derniers jours, d'évoquer avec lui les souvenirs de son mari. Elle trouvait incongru de le faire dans sa propre demeure, comme si Lucius pouvait entendre et en être perturbé.

oOo

Le dîner ne se passa pas mieux. Les conversations se tarissaient rapidement, laissant le tic tac de l'énorme pendule rythmer le silence.

- Tu dois être épuisé. Je vais te conduire à ta chambre.

- Merci Narcissa, en effet, je souhaiterais me reposer.

La femme l'accompagna lentement jusqu'à sa chambre. Bien qu'il n'ait à aucun moment demandé d'aide quelconque de sa part, -il était trop fier pour ça- elle savait qu'il souffrait encore et avait du mal à se déplacer.

- Nous y sommes. J'espère que tu seras confortablement installé. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle Twinky.

Severus la remercia et lui souhaita bonne nuit, avant de s'éclipser dans sa chambre.

Le luxe était partout ! Les meubles en bois massif étaient plus imposants les uns que les autres, et les tentures étaient à l'or fin. Severus ne se sentit pas à l'aise de prime abord, puis, mue d'une réaction enfantine qui le surprit lui-même, il tâta la mollesse du matelas et soupira d'aise. Jamais encore il n'avait dormis dans un tel luxe.

oOo

Narcissa faisait une fois de plus les cent pas dans sa chambre, au pied de son lit. Elle avait enfilé sa longue nuisette de soie crème, et peignait ses cheveux qui, une fois libérés de leurs pinces, cascadaient sur ses épaules et jusque dans le bas de son dos. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Les jours qui suivraient ne pouvaient pas être comme aujourd'hui. Elle devait faire en sorte qu'ils retrouvent la complicité qu'ils avaient acquis grâce à ses visites régulières à l'hôpital. Pour ça, il fallait que Severus se sente comme chez lui, et qu'il ait une occupation. Elle avait d'ores et déjà trouvé laquelle...

oOo

Narcissa s'était levée plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle n'avait pas eu trop de difficultés. Depuis qu'elle était seule, le sommeil semblait l'avoir abandonnée. Elle voulait être là pour accueillir Severus quand il se lèverait. Elle l'attendait, patiemment assise dans le fauteuil favori de Lucius.

Une odeur de café chaud flottant dans l'air la plongea dans un souvenir à la fois heureux et triste. Elle se revoyait dans les bras de Lucius alors qu'ils étaient couchés et s'accordaient un moment rien qu'à eux, en prenant leur petit déjeuner au lit. Elle se rappelait de son sourire lorsqu'il la regardait, du baiser qu'il lui déposait sur le nez afin de la distraire et de lui voler la dernière tartine couverte de confiture à la fraise, du fou rire qu'elle avait lorsqu'il le faisait. Dans leur cocon, tout était différent. Dans leur nid douillet, il n'y avait pas de Lord, de tuerie, de froideurs. Il n'y avait qu'un indéfectible amour, comme au premier jour. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur eux, ils étaient les mêmes que dans leur jeunesse. Rien à voir avec ces êtres froids et hautain qu'ils se plaisaient à paraitre en haute société. L'amour et le pouvoir. La réalité et le paraitre.

Un raclement de gorge attira son attention.

- Severus ! Je suis désolée, je ne t'ai pas entendu, dit-elle précipitamment, en détournant vivement la tête afin d'essuyer la larme qui avait perlé au coin de son œil.

Il n'en fut pas dupe mais ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. La douleur qu'elle continuait d'éprouver était toute naturelle. Severus était bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne se remettait jamais totalement d'une blessure pareille.

- Severus ! J'ai eu une idée. Je pensais que tu pourrais utiliser le laboratoire de potions. Ça doit te manquer de préparer toutes tes potions, non ?

- Avec plaisir. J'avoue que j'ai pensé à quelques préparations que j'aurais voulu tester !

Narcissa le regarda, émerveillée de le voir s'animer ainsi lorsqu'il parlait des potions.

Elle lui fit un charmant sourire auquel il répondit vaguement, l'esprit déjà occupé par ses préparations.

Narcissa se félicita d'avoir réussi à alléger les tentions qui régnaient la veille. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble et parlèrent des projets de Severus. Et pour la première fois depuis le décès de son mari, elle eut envie de s'occuper également, comme elle le faisait avant. Elle décida de s'occuper des plantes qui étaient sans doute en train d'agoniser dans la serre de l'aile ouest.

oOo

Severus avait passé une partie de sa matinée à réorganiser le laboratoire. Lucius n'était apparemment pas très ordonné quand il s'agissait de potions. Mais sa collection d'ingrédients rares était tout bonnement épatante ! Bien sûr, la plupart n'étaient utiles que pour des potions pas très recommandables, mais Severus lui-même possédait bon nombre de ces ingrédients.

Il commença ensuite à préparer les ingrédients pour une décoction de martyles broyée, ainsi que pour une potion Wingteri. Le tout lui prit une bonne heure et demie, mais il était fier du résultat. La potion était parfaite. Mais rien d'étonnant à cela, même si c'était une des potions les plus difficiles à fabriquer.

- Twinky ?

- Monsieur Rogue a appelé Twinky, monsieur ?

- Oui, j'aimerais que tu portes ces potions à Harry Potter. Mais avant, assure-toi qu'il est seul.

Il s'était longuement demandé s'il avait pris la bonne décision, mais après tout, Harry Potter n'avait jamais été doué en potions… Et il valait mieux qu'il prépare lui-même les décoctions qu'il devrait prendre régulièrement.

- M'assurer qu'il est seul, bien monsieur.

- Et s'il te demande de qui ça provient, dis-lui que s'il est trop stupide pour le deviner... non, finalement, même s'il te pose n'importe quelle question, reviens immédiatement.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'il face perdre un autre elfe de maison à la famille Malefoy.

Twinky plaqua ses grandes oreilles fripées sur son crâne chauve et ouvrit grands ses yeux globuleux avant de hocher frénétiquement la tête, avant de disparaitre.

Severus regarda machinalement l'horloge murale et poussa une exclamation affolée ! La pause du déjeuner était passée depuis plus d'une heure ! Qu'est-ce que Narcissa dirait ? Les habitudes d'un homme solitaire avaient la vie dure. Il lui arrivait fréquemment de passer d'innombrables heures dans son propre laboratoire et d'en oublier les repas. Mais peu importait puisqu'il était seul chez lui, ce qui n'était plus le cas !

Il éteignit tous les feux sous les chaudrons et remonta rapidement au rez-de-chaussée. Il se sentait terriblement coupable et embarrassé. Mais pourquoi Narcissa ne l'avait-elle pas fait mander ?

Il pressa le pas, faisant voler sa robe à chaque enjambées et arriva à l'entrée du salon, où le repas se prenait, mais il était vide. Bien sûr, Narcissa n'allait pas l'attendre toute la journée !

Il voulut la trouver pour lui présenter ses excuses mais elle arriva, essoufflée.

- Je suis confuse Severus ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Je me sens terriblement gênée. Tu dois penser que je suis une bien piètre hôte !

- En effet... C'est assez regrettable, fit-il pince sans rire. Inacceptable, même.

Narcissa perdit un peu de ses couleurs.

- Mais, puisque je viens moi même d'arriver, parce que j'ai honteusement laissé passer l'heure du repas, je peux dire de bonne grâce que nous sommes quittes, finit-il en retroussant un coin de sa bouche.

- Mais... ? Oh ! Severus !

Les joues de Narcissa reprirent un rose délicat et elle fut tentée de mettre une tape sur le bras de Severus pour la frayeur qu'il lui avait faite.

- Désolé, c'était assez tentant dois-je avouer, fit-il pour toute excuse.

Narcissa sourit de bon cœur. L'espace d'un instant, elle s'était sentie revivre, comme lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et insouciante. Ils passèrent ensuite un agréable moment en compagnie l'un de l'autre.

oOo

Les jours qui suivirent furent aussi agréables. Severus faisait des expériences dans le laboratoire, et Narcissa reprenait pleinement le contrôle de sa vaste demeure, puis le soir, ils se retrouvaient. Ils restaient des heures durant dans le petit salon, à boire du thé devant le feu de cheminée. Narcissa avait beaucoup de plaisir à écouter Severus parler de ses recherches. Sa voix grave et douce l'apaisait.

Elle avait également l'impression qu'il était de plus en plus serein et détendu avec elle. Mais peut-être qu'au fond, elle l'espérait seulement ?

Un soir pourtant, alors que Severus était redescendu pour prendre l'air, il avait trouvé Narcissa seule, assise dans le salon, les yeux dans le vague. Il n'avait pas voulu la déranger, mais elle s'était rendu compte de sa présence.

- Severus, tu veux du vin d'elfe ? Un très bon cru, il date de l'époque de la guerre des Gobelins. Je sais que c'est ton préféré.

- Volontiers, répondit-il en acceptant la coupe qu'elle lui tendait, plus pour lui tenir compagnie que pour boire.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Narcissa ? Tu souhaites en parler ?

Narcissa fondit en larmes.

- Oh Severus ! Je ne supporte plus de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Drago ! Tout au fond de moi, j'essaye de garder espoir qu'il est vivant, quelque part, mais en même temps, mon esprit me crie d'arrêter d'espérer. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Severus posa rapidement le verre sur le guéridon et s'agenouilla près de Narcissa afin de la prendre dans ses bras pour tenter de la consoler.

- J'ignore quoi te dire pour que tu ailles mieux. Je suis en contact constant avec Dumbledore, et nous mettons tout en œuvre pour retrouver Drago, mais hélas, nous n'avons aucune piste. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'en parler, j'espérais vraiment que nous le retrouverions plus rapidement. Mais une chose est sûre, ne perds pas espoir. Le fait de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé est plus encourageant que tu ne le crois.

Narcissa leva ses yeux vers lui. Ils exprimaient toute la reconnaissance qu'elle avait pour Severus.

- J'ignore ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là, Severus !

Severus essuya avec son pouce une larme qui avait fini par couler sur la joue de Narcissa, après avoir vibré un moment au bord de son œil. Elle se laissa emporter par ce geste de réconfort et ferma les yeux, tout en couvrant la main de Severus toujours sur sa joue, avec la sienne.

Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux et fut attirée par ceux, sombres et envoûtants de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Sans bien comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, elle posa ses lèvres contre celles de Severus.

Mais ce simple contact ne lui suffisait pas. Elle pressa davantage sa bouche contre la sienne et joua avec ses lèvres pour en forcer l'entrée. Encouragée par cette victoire, elle laissa sa langue s'aventurer entre ses lèvres.

Severus ne répondit pas, mais ne la repoussa pas non plus. Son esprit était parti à des années de là. A l'époque d'un autre baiser... L'unique qu'il avait jamais partagé avec Lily.

Un soir, lors de leur dernière année, il l'avait attendue à la sortie de la bibliothèque. Il savait que James et ses crétins seraient à l'entrainement de Quidditch. Il fallait qu'il la voie, qu'il tente de la raisonner. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, mais elle, elle était avec ce satané Potter depuis quelques jours. Il devait lui prouver tout son amour. C'était sa dernière chance avant de la voir s'éloigner pour toujours de lui.

Il se rappelait qu'elle n'avait pas semblée enchantée de le voir. Ils étaient en froid depuis plusieurs semaines. Il l'avait alors suppliée de venir marcher avec lui et elle avait fini par accepter. Elle n'avait jamais pu résister à son regard si malheureux et pénétrant quand elle lui refusait de lui parler.

Il l'avait entrainée dans un couloir peu fréquenté pour parler. Les seules choses qu'il parvenait à formuler correctement étaient des critiques à l'encontre de James. Pourtant, il s'était juré de ne parler que de ses sentiments pour elle, pour ne pas qu'elle s'énerve et le laisse seul, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui ! Il avait d'ailleurs senti que c'est ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, alors, dépité et pris par l'urgence, il l'avait poussée contre le mur et avait écrasé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser était maladroit, et brutal, mais il exprimait très bien ce sentiment d'urgence, de doute, d'espoir. Cette peur de la perdre.

Lily s'était débattue, puis avait fini par répondre à ce baiser avec fougue.

Severus se rappela à quel point son cœur s'était mis à battre à tout rompre dans son corps malingre. Elle l'aimait ! Si elle répondait avec autant d'ardeur à son baiser, c'était qu'elle l'aimait, se répétait-il, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Mais Lily avait mis brusquement fin à ce baiser. Elle semblait horrifiée de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Severus se souvint qu'il avait alors entouré son visage de ses mains, et qu'il l'avait rapproché du sien, pour l'embrasser de nouveau, mais une gifle monumentale avait cinglé sa joue.

" Ne refais jamais ça Severus ! J'aime James, tu m'entends ?" Ces mots si cruels, il les entendait encore aussi clairement qu'à l'époque. Lily était ensuite partie comme une furie, le laissant seul, la main sur sa joue douloureuse, et le cœur en miettes.

Il se remémora alors que c'était ce soir-là qu'il avait accepté d'entrer dans les rangs de Voldemort, de recevoir sa Marque. Il avait voulu se venger. Lui montrer qu'il allait bientôt être quelqu'un d'important, et qu'elle finirait par regretter d'avoir choisi ce Potter !

Il fut extirpé de son douloureux souvenir par les paroles de Narcissa.

- Oh ! Severus, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû, dit-elle mortifiée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Severus ne dit rien. Il la regarda un instant, avant de partir à pas rapides. Plus que le geste de Narcissa, c'était son expression qui l'avait fait fuir. Elle avait le même regard horrifié qu'avait eu Lily ce soir là. C'était le souvenir d'un autre baiser qu'il fuyait.

oOo

Comme tous les matins, Severus s'était levé aux aurores, mais cette fois-ci, il tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Il faisait des allers-retours d'un pas vif sans discontinuer.

Son humeur variait entre maussade et massacrante. Tant de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Le baiser échangé avec Narcissa allait indubitablement compliquer les choses !

Bien sûr, il le comprenait. Le baiser était à mettre sur le compte de la détresse de Narcissa, aidé par les verres de vin d'elfe... Et c'est bien ce qui le mettait d'une humeur massacrante ! L'espace d'un instant, il s'était plu à penser qu'elle éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour lui, mais il avait été stupide ! Tout comme Lily, elle avait regretté son geste, elle avait eu honte ! Qui pourrait bien éprouver de l'affection pour lui ? Il n'était qu'un Mangemort, qu'un Sang-Mêlé, qu'un être vil, comme tout le monde s'était plu à le lui rabâcher sans arrêt !

Il avait cru pourtant, durant ces soirées où elle l'écoutait religieusement, qu'elle voyait au delà de tout ça, qu'elle l'appréciait à sa juste valeur. Qu'enfin, quelqu'un le comprenait.

Et maintenant, il était dans sa chambre à faire les cent pas. Il ignorait encore comment agir face à elle. Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Lui parler rudement, pour lui rendre le mal qu'elle lui avait fait sans le vouloir ? Lui parler et lui dire qu'il comprenait ?

Il avait trop peu l'habitude des relations humaines, et avec les femmes encore plus, pour arriver à prendre sa décision.

Le mieux serait sans doute de rentrer chez lui, de reprendre sa vie solitaire, comme il s'y était résolu durant toutes ces années. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il refusait de prendre cette décision. Il sentait que plus rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Comment réussir à retourner à une vie solitaire après avoir vécu avec une présence amicale et si agréable ?

La réponse était là. Narcissa était une amie très chère à son cœur, et on pardonne à ses amis, même lorsqu'ils vous blessent.

Il s'habilla et descendit.

Huit heures sonnèrent à la grosse horloge du salon. Severus s'inquiéta de ne pas voir Narcissa, elle qui était si matinale généralement. Dix minutes plus tard, il décida d'appeler Twinky.

- Monsieur Severus Rogue m'a appelée ?

- Oui, j'aimerais savoir où est Lady Malefoy ?

- La maîtresse est souffrante, dit la créature, ses grands yeux globuleux se remplissant de larmes. Elle a dit à Twinky qu'elle garderait la chambre.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Demande-lui si elle souhaite que je lui prépare un remède quelconque.

L'elfe inclina la tête avant de s'éclipser. Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle était de retour.

- La maîtresse a dit à Twinky que Severus Rogue n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Elle a dit aussi que c'était très aimable à Severus Rogue de proposer si gentiment son aide.

Severus congédia l'elfe et resta pensif.

oOo

Narcissa passait inlassablement sa brosse dans ses cheveux. Elle le faisait toujours quand elle était bouleversée. Et là, elle avait une double raison de l'être !

Elle se sentait coupable. Coupable d'avoir embrassé Severus. Elle se sentait si mal d'avoir trahi Lucius, si peu de temps après sa mort ! Comment est-ce que ça avait pu arriver ? Elle avait honte d'avoir été si faible. Et plus encore parce qu'elle était loin de regretter son baiser... C'était ce qui l'ébranlait le plus ! Avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Severus, elle n'avait jamais pensé ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Mais elle s'était rendue à l'évidence que ce baiser lui avait laissé de délicieuses sensations qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir retrouver avec personne d'autre en dehors de son défunt mari.

Et l'autre raison était qu'elle était sûre d'avoir gâché son amitié avec Severus. Elle avait bien vu qu'il n'avait pas répondu à son baiser, et outre l'embarras dans lequel ça l'avait mise, il avait même semblé fâché.

Il devait avoir une piètre opinion d'elle maintenant ! Elle n'osait pas retourner l'affronter.

oOo

Le lendemain, Narcissa ne réapparut pas. Severus avait pris sa décision. Il n'allait pas laisser Narcissa se cloitrer dans sa chambre, dans sa propre demeure parce qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir ! Si elle voulait qu'il parte, il le ferait, elle n'avait qu'à lui dire.

Il attendit une heure moins matinale, et il monta toquer à sa porte.

Narcissa était en train de lire sur un fauteuil, près d'une des immenses fenêtres pour profiter de la lumière du jour. Lorsque l'on frappa à la porte, elle sut que ça ne pouvait être que Severus. Elle sauta du fauteuil et se précipita dans son lit, en prenant soin de cacher son livre sous les oreillers. Elle était, après tout, censée être trop souffrante pour descendre... Elle remit en place rapidement ses cheveux lâches, puis s'installa plus correctement, avant de rajuster sa robe de chambre.

Elle redoutait de le voir, mais ça ne pouvait durer plus longtemps. Elle l'invita donc à entrer.

Après avoir reçu la permission, il pénétra dans la chambre.

- Narcissa, il faut qu'on parle !

Mince ! Vu le ton employé, Narcissa sut qu'il n'était pas dupe de son état de santé.

- Je sais Severus... dit-elle en jouant avec un fil doré qui dépassait de la bordure du drap.

Voir Narcissa ainsi, les cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules menues, vêtue d'une robe de chambre en soie de couleur champagne, qui laissait entrevoir la dentelle de la nuisette qu'elle portait en dessous, lui fit prendre soudain conscience à quel point elle était belle. Désirable même... Il dut se racler la gorge pour éviter de perdre toute contenance. Il se redressa et joignit les mains derrière son dos, droit comme un "i".

- Je vais m'en aller, tu ne peux pas...

- Non ! Enfin, je sais que je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser, mais je t'en prie, oublie-le, je ne sais pas où j'avais la tête...

Narcissa avait débité ses paroles à toute vitesse, et avant même que Severus ait pu répondre, elle continua sur sa lancée.

- Je ne souhaite pas perdre ton amitié à cause d'une histoire si bête. J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'avais pas d'attirance pour moi, je dois te paraitre ridicule maintenant.

- Non, pas du tout, je...

Severus dut prendre le temps de la réflexion. La conversation prenait une tournure totalement inattendue, et il se trouva pris au dépourvu, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

- Je... je me suis mépris sur... Tu es bien sûr très attirante et... Severus coupa net sa phrase. Il perdait totalement le contrôle ! Oublions tout, ça n'a pas d'importance, lâcha-t-il alors qu'il avait l'horrible sensation de s'empourprer.

Il la salua d'un geste vif de la tête et sortit prestement.

Narcissa fixait la porte de sa chambre. Elle en ressentit presque une joie enfantine, son instinct ne la trompait jamais, et là, il lui disait que finalement, Severus pourrait bien ressentir quelque chose pour elle...

oOo

Narcissa s'était décidée à sortir de sa chambre. Elle avait attaché savamment ses cheveux et mis une de ses robes préférées, la verte émeraude, qui faisait ressortir le teint de sa peau de porcelaine. Après un nouveau jet vaporeux de son parfum "désirs enchantés", elle sortit de sa chambre.

Elle avait toujours eu l'allure d'une reine, mais là, elle ressemblait à une déesse, se dit Severus lorsqu'il la vit. Elle lui fit un charmant sourire auquel il lui était impossible de ne pas répondre.

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu es enfin... guérie. Tu es rayonnante, si je peux me permettre, dit-il avant de détourner rapidement les yeux.

- Severus ? J'aimerais me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas sortie... Veux-tu te joindre à moi ?

Severus n'était pas enchanté. Faire du lèche-vitrine n'avais jamais été une passion, et marcher parmi une foule de sorciers non plus. Mais refuser pourrait nuire à leur entente retrouvée.

- J'accepte volontiers, mentit-il, affable.

Après tout, depuis quelques temps, ses habitudes avaient déjà été largement bouleversées, et par Narcissa entièrement, se dit-il, pensif.

Après un nouveau sourire, Narcissa s'accrocha au bras de Severus et ils transplanèrent.

Comme Severus l'avait craint, le Chemin de Traverse était bondé, et à cette heure encore plus. Il s'attendait à ce que Narcissa le lâche, mais elle ne le fit pas. Son malaise grandissait à mesure que la douce chaleur de la femme se propageait dans son corps. De plus, certains sorciers les dévisageaient, comme s'ils faisaient quelque chose de répréhensible. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant. Il était de notoriété publique que Narcissa était veuve depuis trois mois seulement...

Le mois de juin était particulièrement chaud cette année, et pour Severus, plus habitué à la fraîcheur des cachots qu'à la chaleur du soleil, l'épreuve était vraiment rude. Soudain, un frisson glacé parcourut son corps. Une longue chevelure rousse avait attiré son attention. La jeune fille riait avec ses amis, les cheveux virevoltant à chacun de ses mouvements. L'espace d'un instant, il avait vu Lily, au même âge. Elle était toujours tellement pleine de joie de vivre. Elle rayonnait constamment. Le froid s'intensifia davantage quand il la vit se jeter au cou de la copie conforme de James Potter ! Il se força à détourner les yeux de Harry et Ginny. Le spectacle lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs douloureux... Il quitta alors des yeux le groupe d'amis qui paraissaient tant s'amuser, insouciant de la douleur que quelqu'un avait senti à leur simple vue.

- Severus ? Ça va ? Tu te sens mal ? Tu es tout pâle, et...

- Ça va, je te remercie. Un coup de chaud certainement... Pardonne-moi, je vais devoir t'abandonner.

Narcissa lui lâcha le bras à regret et lui dit qu'elle comprenait, bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'avait pas compris sa réaction. Il avait eu l'air si bouleversé soudain. On aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme...

Elle fit le tour de quelques boutiques, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à continuer seule. A vrai dire, la sortie était plus un prétexte pour faire quelque chose avec Severus.

oOo

Il avait passé le reste de la journée dans le laboratoire, jusqu'à tard dans la soirée même. Narcissa finit par monter se coucher, espérant qu'elle ferait mieux le lendemain.

Elle finit par poser le livre qu'elle tentait de lire depuis un moment, sans succès. Son esprit était tourné vers Severus. Elle aurait voulu qu'il se confie à elle, afin qu'elle puisse l'aider à se sentir mieux. Elle sentait qu'il gardait au fond de lui une blessure profonde, et ça la minait de ne pas pouvoir l'aider davantage.

Toute à ses pensée, elle s'assoupie.

- Narcissa ?

- Lucius ? Oh, mon Lucius !

Narcissa se trouvait dans un jardin remplie de fleurs magnifiques. Un vent doux et chaud soufflait sur son visage, et des pétales de cerisiers voletaient dans l'air.

Lucius se tenait face à elle. Il était si beau. Ses traits semblaient reposés, elle aurait pu jurer qu'il avait l'air plus jeune.

Narcissa le vit qui lui faisait un grand sourire, et qui ouvrait ses bras pour l'y accueillir.

Sans réfléchir, elle courut et se blottit contre lui.

- Lucius, tu me manques tellement.

Sa voix chevrotait, mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer, elle voulait rester forte, pour lui.

Son mari ne disait rien, il avait resserré ses bras autour d'elle, et lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

- Tu sembles contrariée cissy.

- C'est que tu me manques tellement Lucius ! Et Drago...

- Je suis navré de t'avoir abandonnée ma chérie. Si j'avais pu rester auprès de toi pour toujours, tu sais que je l'aurais fait, c'était mon souhait le plus cher. Et Drago... il va bien, crois-moi.

Narcissa releva vivement la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de son défunt mari. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent mais elle se força à retenir ses larmes. De tristesse, de bonheur, les deux à la fois sans doute.

- Mais quelque chose d'autre te contrarie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Lucius ! Je m'en veux tellement ! Tu sais que je t'aime, et tu m'as laissée depuis peu de temps, mais j'ai... j'éprouve de l'affection pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Cet aveu lui fit baisser le menton. Elle se cramponna fort à son mari en enfouissant sa tête contre son torse, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la rejette violemment.

- Tu veux parler de Severus j'imagine...

- Comment ? Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Narcissa en le regardant de nouveau dans les yeux, rougissant légèrement.

- J'ai quelques... privilèges, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Alors, tu ne me détestes pas ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non, bien sûr que je ne te déteste pas. Je comprends, bien que comme tu t'en doutes, je ne m'en réjouisse pas totalement. Mais si tu veux savoir, je pense que Severus est digne de toi...

- Oh... Lucius !

Emue par les paroles de son mari, elle l'embrassa délicatement.

- Va maintenant.

- Tu reviendras me voir ?

- Je serais toujours là pour toi Narcissa.

- Je t'aime Lucius, et je t'aimerais toujours.

Le sourire triste de Lucius flotta devant ses yeux et tout devint noir.

Narcissa se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade.

Est-ce que son mari lui avait-il réellement donné sa bénédiction ? Etait-ce un simple rêve, dicté par ses propres désirs, où était-ce bel et bien une apparition de l'âme de son défunt mari ? Elle l'ignorait, mais une chose était sûre, elle savait dorénavant avec certitude qu'elle voulait que son amitié avec Severus devienne plus que ça, et elle allait tout faire pour y parvenir...

oOo

Une fois de plus, elle mit une des robes qui la mettait le mieux en valeur. Mais cette fois-ci, elle laissa ses cheveux cascader sur ses épaules. Elle savait l'effet qu'ils produisaient sur les hommes. C'était même ce qui avait fini par faire craquer Lucius...

- Bonjour Severus, bien dormis ?

Severus était arrivé avec quelques minutes de retard, lui qui était pourtant si ponctuel. Il avait les traits tirés, et de lourds cernes violets sous les yeux.

- Une vieille douleur qui s'est rouverte, dit-il sombrement en guise de bonjour.

- Oh... Il faudrait peut-être retourner à Ste Mangouste alors ? s'inquiéta Narcissa.

- Non, je te rassure, ce n'est pas la peine. C'est une douleur récurrente que j'ai depuis bien des années maintenant, lui dit-il avec un sourire triste.

Narcissa ne sut quoi ajouter. Sa voix si morne la mettait assez mal à l'aise, lui qui avait toujours pris soin d'afficher un visage égal jour après jour depuis quelques années. Elle en vint même à se dire que malgré les années, elle ne connaissait rien de sa vie privée ! Il était tellement secret. Elle se rappelait juste d'une amourette qu'il avait au collège. Lucius se moquait d'ailleurs constamment de lui. Elle se sentit coupable de ne jamais y avoir prêté attention...

- Nous pourrions prendre le petit déjeuner dehors, sur la terrasse ? Il fait déjà si bon. Autant profiter du soleil, tu es tout pâle.

Severus lui sourit faiblement et la suivit à l'extérieur.

- Je pense que je vais retourner à Poudlard, Narcissa. J'avoue que donner des cours, même à des élèves incapables de comprendre la moindre petite chose, me manque.

- Je pense en effet que ça te fera du bien de revoir du monde, dit-elle, aimable.

Severus était hypnotisé par les cheveux de Narcissa. Ils virevoltaient dans la brise, des reflets brillant les illuminant. Il avait toujours aimé les femmes aux longs cheveux et soignés.

Narcissa savourait de voir Severus fixer sa chevelure. Elle faisait exprès de se dégager la nuque de temps à autre pour la faire onduler. Et d'après la réaction de Severus, il était plutôt réceptif...

- Quand retournes-tu à Poudlard ?

La question arracha Severus de sa contemplation admirative.

- Je dois voir Dumbledore aujourd'hui, je verrais ça avec lui. Je pense pouvoir y retourner dès la fin de la semaine.

- Je vais me sentir si seule sans toi, dit-elle d'une voix douce, pleine de regrets.

Severus but une gorgée de thé pour cacher son embarras, sous le regard amusé de Narcissa. Elle fut replongée dans ses souvenirs lointains du commencement de son amourette avec Lucius. Elle avait prit les devants, à l'époque aussi. Il fallait croire que chacune des filles Black avait un côté rebelle en elles.

- Je dois y aller d'ailleurs si je ne veux pas être en retard, dit Severus en se levant.

- Je te souhaite une bonne journée, dit-elle avant de laisser à nouveau sa chevelure voler au vent.

oOo

Un « _plop_ » attira l'attention de Narcissa. Severus venait tout juste de rentrer. Elle l'accueillit avec un verre de vin d'Elfe lorsqu'il mit les pieds dans le petit salon.

Un peu surpris par cet accueil, Severus prit le verre et la remercia poliment, l'air suspicieux malgré tout.

- Que me vaut un tel accueil ?

- Pourquoi devrait-il y avoir une raison particulière ? fit-elle d'une voix suave. A ta santé, dit-elle en trinquant avec Severus.

Severus se racla la gorge avant de boire silencieusement quelques lampées d'alcool.

- Ta journée s'est-elle bien passée ?

- Très bien, je te remercie. Dumbledore et moi avons conclu que je retournerais à Poudlard dès le début de semaine prochaine.

- C'est parfait ! Ça nous laisse tout le temps pour... apprendre à mieux nous connaitre, fit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait anodin, ce qui eut néanmoins pour effet de faire rosir les joues de Severus.

Un elfe de maison arriva dans le salon.

- Maitresse Malefoy, le dîner est prêt à être servi.

- Très bien Gamby, nous arrivons.

Tout en parlant, Narcissa avais posé son verre et pris celui de Severus de ses mains, avant de s'en débarrasser sur la table basse, et de s'accrocher à son bras.

- Je t'ai préparé un délicieux repas, s'extasia-t-elle, et ne me demande pas en quelle honneur. Disons simplement que c'est pour fêter ton retour à Poudlard, ce qui prouve que ta santé va nettement mieux.

Severus se laissait conduire au salon par Narcissa, et il était assez circonspect. Son attitude avait beaucoup changé depuis la veille, et il en ignorait les raisons, tout comme il était partagé entre le fait de vouloir fuir ou celui de jouer le jeu.

- Voilà, je te laisse t'assoir, j'espère que tu aimeras ce que j'ai fait.

Narcissa s'était savamment penchée vers lui, comme pour lui murmurer cette phrase à l'oreille, avant de repartir d'un pas léger vers son siège, en face de Severus.

- J'espère que tu as faim, dit-elle en retirant la cloche qui protégeait un plat d'argent.

Severus eut l'étrange impression que la question était à double tranchant, mais il préféra ne pas y songer. Ça ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il imaginait, ou espérait ? Il ne saurait le dire.

- Qu'as-tu préparé de bon, demanda-t-il pour détourner la conversation de la drôle de tournure qu'elle prenait.

- Rien de bien extraordinaire... Quelques mets originaux, tels que du faisant à la fleur de digitale, accompagné avec du vin de belladone, et en dessert, quelques tartelettes aux fruits de la passions, que des produits...

- Qui ont des vertus aphrodisiaques si je ne m'abuse, la coupa Severus avec un regard médusé.

- En effet, dit-elle avec un regard appuyé et le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle finit par détourner les yeux, craignant de passer pour une personne outrecuidante ou pire, une gourgandine. C'était si loin la dernière fois qu'elle avait voulu plaire à un homme, et si proche en même temps. Mais elle n'était plus cette adolescente timide et follement amoureuse du magnifique préfet qu'était Lucius. Elle était adulte, tout comme Severus, et elle savait ce qu'elle voulait.

- Puis-je commencer à servir, maîtresse ?

- Laisse, je m'en occupe. Va !

Narcissa se leva gracieusement, et fit le tour de la table, pour se retrouver à côté de Severus. Si près, même, qu'à chacun de ses mouvements, son corps frottait légèrement contre le sien, et à son plus grand bonheur, il ne s'écarta pas.

A chacun des plats, elle s'employait à faire le même rituel, en lui frôlant les mains, en se penchant délicatement vers lui. Elle parlait d'une voix basse et sensuelle, et ses sourires se faisaient aguicheur, tout en subtilité, bien sûr.

Pour son plus grand plaisir, l'attitude réservée de Severus avait laissé peu à peu place à un comportement plus séducteur. Il était même arrivé à Narcissa de frissonner en voyant les regards langoureux que lui lançait Severus. Elle le soupçonnait d'ailleurs de prendre plaisir à la déstabiliser à son propre jeu.

- Souhaites-tu un peu de thé ?

- Volontiers, Narcissa, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

Elle se leva et comme pour les fois précédentes, elle alla contre lui afin de le servir. Elle versa lentement le thé et s'empara d'un petit gâteau au gingembre qu'elle déposa délicatement dans son assiette. Puis, elle retira lentement son bras et fit en sorte que le dos de sa main caresse celle de Severus.

Elle se stoppa lorsqu'elle sentit le pouce de celui-ci glisser dedans et la maintenir délicatement.

- Je subodore que tu souhaites me faire perdre la tête ce soir... dit-il en faisant un sourire énigmatique.

- Mais pourquoi donc ferais-je ça, dit-elle innocemment ?

- Est-ce que tu cherches à me faire part de quelque chose ? fit-il plus sérieusement.

- Est-ce que ça marche ? demande-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, sans répondre à sa question précédente.

Rogue riva son regard insondable au sien, et réduisit la distance qui séparait leurs deux bouches, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

Ils s'abandonnèrent complètement à se baiser tant attendu. Seuls eux comptaient à ce moment là, et aucun souvenir d'un être aimé ne vint gâcher ce moment si délectable.

Le baiser se fit profond, leur corps réclamait davantage, mais Narcissa y mit fin, pantelante. Elle fut secouée par la puissance de ce qu'elle avait ressentit, et elle eut peur même, parce que jamais elle n'avait éprouvé quelque chose de si fort.

Elle s'excusa vaguement et partit presque en courant, laissant Severus seul et ébranlé.

oOo

Severus avait finit par monter se coucher. Il n'avait pas revue Narcissa, et n'était pas assez sûr de ce qu'il voulait réellement pour aller la voir. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé l'avait considérablement bouleversé.

Il tournait depuis des heures dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Les mains sous sa nuque, il fixait le plafond, en proie à un dilemme. Plus d'une fois il s'était relevé brusquement, prêt à provoquer le destin, mais à chaque fois, il s'était arrêté devant la porte de sa chambre, toute sa détermination ayant volé en éclat.

Il tourna son regard vers la porte, comme si ça pouvait le décider à prendre son courage à deux mains, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit silencieusement.

Son cœur battit fortement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il la vit. La lumière qui provenait du couloir l'enveloppait d'un halo lumineux, et la finesse du tissu laissait deviner les gracieuses courbes de son corps.

Severus ne dit rien, ne bougea pas. Il se contentait de l'observer. Elle se dirigeait à pas léger vers lui. Seul le bruissement de sa robe de chambre se faisait entendre.

Le lit s'affaissa légèrement lorsqu'elle y prit place.

Severus se redressa, et Narcissa déposa sa main sur son torse. Sans un mot, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent de nouveaux, et se fut une explosion de sensations.

Indépendamment de leur volonté, leurs mains partirent à la rencontre de l'autre. Narcissa glissa ses mains sous les couvertures, mais Severus l'arrêta soudain. Narcissa le fixa, haletante. Ses yeux étaient insondables.

Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était rendue rauque, non seulement par le désir, mais par l'appréhension également.

- Narcissa, je... il faut que tu saches que...

- Chut...

Narcissa déposa délicatement l'index sur les lèvres entrouverte de Severus et approcha doucement son visage du sien. Elle y fit glisser ses lèvres, sensuellement, de sa pommette à sa bouche, puis l'embrassa de nouveau. Le faible croissant de lune qui éclairait la pièce ne laissait entrevoir que l'éclat de leur regard, qu'ils gardaient rivé l'un sur l'autre.

Lentement, elle le fit basculer entièrement sur le lit. Elle caressa doucement sa main, puis s'en empara et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle joua un instant avec, en lui faisant découvrir la douceur de ses lèvres, la courbe de son menton, avant de la guidée vers sa poitrine, et de la laisser sur son sein.

La respiration de Severus s'accéléra légèrement. Il laissa ses doigts parcourir délicatement le tissu soyeux. Encouragé par les soupirs de Narcissa, sa seconde main recouvrit l'autre sein. Les légères pressions se firent plus appuyées, plus impérieuses. Du bout de l'index, il suivit le décolleté échancré de la nuisette de satin, ce qui fit frémir Narcissa. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière et laissa glisser le fin vêtement de satin le long de son corps, puis attira Severus à elle.

Avec sa langue, il traça des sillons humides sur sa poitrine puis dans son cou, en se repaissant de son odeur fleurie.

Narcissa gémit de plaisir et s'accrocha aux épaules de Severus, avant d'enrouler ses jambes autour de son bassin.

Severus accrocha son regard à celui de Narcissa. Lentement, elle glissa sa main entre le faible espace qui les séparait, afin d'atteindre l'entrejambe de Severus.

Il tressaillit puis poussa un soupir d'extase lorsque Narcissa lui prodigua de fermes va-et-vient, avant de se positionner sur sa verge tendue.

Leur rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré, et leur corps suivait un même mouvement. Leurs souffles brûlants se mêlaient, leurs doigts étaient entrelacés et leur regard, scellé.

Un son rauque s'échappa des lèvres de Severus lorsqu'il se déversa en elle. Essoufflés et pantelants, ils se laissèrent retomber sur le lit.

Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, sauf avec les yeux. Les doigts toujours entrelacés, ils finirent par plonger dans le sommeil.

oOo

Lorsque Narcissa ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, elle tomba directement sur ceux de Severus, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Bonjour, Severus.

- Bonjour, Narcissa.

Malgré le ton léger de sa voix, et le faible sourire en coin qu'il lui adressait, Narcissa sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Severus n'avait pas l'air à l'aise, mais elle devinait aisément pourquoi. Ils venaient de passer la nuit ensemble, alors que la veille seulement, aucun des deux n'auraient pu le prévoir. Mais plus encore. Pour Severus, ça avait été la première fois...

Elle fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, avant de se lever, enroulée dans le drap.

- Nous nous retrouvons en bas dans une demi-heure ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement, et elle partit, le laissant seul. Elle n'avait pas voulu brusquer les choses. Maintenant, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, leur relation avait pris un tout autre tournant.

Narcissa était sûre de ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Severus, mais lui, qu'en était-il ? Et s'il regrettait ce qu'ils avaient fait ? S'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il l'avait désirée simplement ?

La douce torpeur dans laquelle est se trouvait se brisait peu à peu. Jamais elle ne serait l'une de ses femmes qui se donnent uniquement pour le plaisir. Elle avait besoin d'un compagnon. Elle aimait l'idée même de l'amour, de partager les choses simples de la vie avec quelqu'un de particulier.

C'est donc soucieuse qu'elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Severus était déjà là. Il se leva à son arrivée, et lui tira la chaise pour qu'elle prenne place, comme il le faisait régulièrement, mais avec une certaine raideur.

Bien qu'elle ne souhaite pas brusquer les choses, elle devait cependant en avoir le cœur net.

- Severus, tu sembles distant ce matin. Est-ce que tu regrettes ce qu'il y a eu entre nous ?

- Honnêtement, je l'ignore... Je veux dire, tu es très belle, et désirable, et je t'apprécie énormément, mais je crois que je n'étais pas préparé à ça. J'ai besoin de temps pour y voir plus clair, je suis désolé.

Narcissa fut déçue de sa réponse. L'affection qu'elle lui portait ne semblait pas réciproque.

- Je tiens beaucoup à toi Severus, et si ce n'est qu'une histoire de coucherie, je préfère y mettre un terme, dit-elle avec plus de brusquerie qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

- J'aime à penser que ce n'est pas ce genre d'histoire, Narcissa. Mais pour le moment, tout ça reste confus pour moi. Une fois de plus, je te prie de m'en excuser.

Ils finir leur petit déjeuner en silence et prirent congé l'un de l'autre.

Ce matin, Severus ratait toutes ses potions, mais pour une fois, il n'en avait cure. toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers la nuit qu'il avait passée avec Narcissa, et plus étrangement, Lily. Comment, alors que l'affection qu'il portait à Narcissa était beaucoup moins grande que la passion qu'il éprouvait pour Lily, il avait pu ressentir un tel bonheur dans ses bras ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir été infidèle à celle qu'il avait toujours aimée, et qu'il continuait à aimer malgré tout.

Lui qui avait fait une croix sur l'amour, il ne savait plus où il en était. Aurait-il la force, le courage, de clamer son amour à une autre personne ? Parce qu'il aimait Narcissa, bien que pas de façon passionnée, mais il avait une très haute estime pour elle, et son esprit était bien souvent occupé par son image, qui lui souriait, lui parlait avec tendresse, ou prenait du plaisir dans ses bras...

Jamais encore il ne s'était sentit si bien, et paradoxalement, si mal. Narcissa voulait, bien que ça ne le surprenne pas le moins du monde, une relation durable avec lui. La question était : « Est-ce que lui l'aimais assez pour ça ? »... et après des heures d'intenses réflexions, il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il l'ignorait, mais que ça valait le coup d'essayer. Jamais Lily n'avait été si peu présente dans son esprit que durant ses derniers mois, c'était un signe indéniable.

Tout lui sembla soudain plus clair. Il remonta au rez-de-chaussée et parcourut les longs couloirs jusqu'au petit jardin d'été. Comme il l'avait espéré, Narcissa s'y trouvait. Elle bouquinait un livre, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, à l'ombre d'un immense chêne. Elle ne le vit pas tout de suite et sa surprise n'en fut que plus grande lorsqu'elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard ardent de Severus. Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise mais aucun son n'en sortit, puisque celle de Severus s'était plaquée dessus. Ils échangèrent un baiser impétueux, libérateur. Narcissa laissa choir au sol le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains pour passer ses deux bras autour du coup de Severus. Il lui empoigna fermement la taille et la souleva un peu du sol avant de l'appuyer contre le tronc massif de l'arbre, et elle en profita pour entourer ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Leur baiser sembla durer une éternité, comme s'ils avaient prient pleinement conscience de ce qu'ils désiraient.

- Quand tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de temps, j'avoue avoir craint qu'il t'en faille bien plus que ça, sourit Narcissa, en le regardant langoureusement.

- Tu es magnifiques, répondit seulement Severus. Mais dans sa bouche, ces mots avaient une signification bien plus puissante, et Narcissa, émue, l'embrassa de nouveau.

oOo

- Severus ? Tu te rappelles que nous sommes conviés chez les Zabini en début de semaine prochaine ?

- Oui, hélas, bougonna Severus. Et il ne faut pas oublier le bal donné à Poudlard. Si je suis forcé de servir de chaperon à tous ces cornichons, tu es contrainte de me tenir compagnie, fit-il avec un sourire carnassier, en représailles à la soirée qui s'annonçait d'une longueur interminable chez les Zabini.

- Ce n'est jamais une contrainte d'être auprès de toi mon cher, plaisanta Narcissa. D'ailleurs, te souviens-tu que ce soir, nous fêtons notre première année ensemble ?

- Comment le pourrais-je, fit-il de sa voix velouté qui donnait des frissons à Narcissa.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne put résister à la tentation de venir lui chaparder un baiser, alors qu'il corrigeait les copies de ses élèves à grand renfort de ratures et de jurons à voix basse.

Severus ne regrettait pas un jour d'avoir laissé ses doutes de côté. Il vivait avec Narcissa un bonheur sans égal. Tous les jours, il découvrait une petite facette de sa personnalité, et tous les jours il ne l'en aimait que davantage. Jamais il n'avait ne serait-ce imaginé qu'elle eût pu être si attachante, douce, ou bien féline. A son côté, il avait beaucoup appris sur lui-même.

oOo

Le carrosse s'arrêta devant le manoir. Pour l'occasion de leurs uns an, Severus avait emmené Narcissa dîner dans un restaurant très romantique, ce qui l'avait touchée, mais aussi beaucoup fait rire, parce qu'elle savait à quel point il avait dû se forcer pour aller dans un tel endroit.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un long moment, mais la chaleur du début juillet persistait dans l'air.

Ils avaient tenu à remonter l'allée à pied, pour en profiter. Narcissa avait étendu les bras et tournoyait sur le sentier en souriant de bonheur. Severus s'émouvait toujours de voir que Narcissa pouvait être forte et autoritaire, tout en étant à d'autres moment la joie de vivre incarnée, enfantine même. Il l'a rattrapa de justesse lorsqu'elle perdit l'équilibre, et entreprit de la faire tournoyer en la maintenant fermement contre lui, ce qui la fit rire aux éclats.

Après un doux baiser, ils rentrèrent, main dans la main.

oOo

- Attends, je reviens, je vais chercher ton cadeau, dit Narcissa sur un ton malicieux, et éteins les lumières !

Severus obéit sans rechigner et s'assit sur le lit, impatient de découvrir qu'elle surprise lui avait concocté Narcissa.

Mais les minutes passaient, et le temps qu'elle mettait à revenir lui semblait long. Il était sur le point d'aller voir ce qu'elle faisait lorsque la porte s'ouvrit tout doucement.

Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il la vit. Comment oublier la première fois qu'elle l'avait rejoint dans son lit ? La même vision que la première fois s'offrait à lui. La lumière se reflétait sur les pourtours de la silhouette de Narcissa, et sa robe de chambre, toute aussi fine, laissait entrevoir ses courbes qu'il avait mainte fois eu l'occasion d'apprendre par cœur.

Il ne dit rien et ne bougea pas, comme la première fois. Elle semblait vouloir lui faire revivre leur première nuit ensemble, et il en était ravi.

Severus attendit patiemment qu'elle le rejoigne, les sens aux aguets, et il fut parcouru de frissons lorsqu'il sentit ses mains le frôler, et se poser sur son torse.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de désir lorsqu'il l'entoura fermement de ses bras et la plaqua contre lui, avant de la porter et de l'étendre sur le lit.

Le corps de Severus recouvrait le sien, et il se repaissait de son parfum suave, du contacte de son corps contre le sien, des soupirs qu'elle poussait.

Leurs mains parcouraient leur corps, toujours avides de connaitre la moindre parcelle de leur peau. Narcissa jouait à faire tressaillir les muscles fins de Severus sous ses doigts, et lui ne se laissait pas de parcourir sa peau délicate avec les siens. Leurs corps se cherchaient, ondulant l'un contre l'autre avec frénésie.

Severus déposait des baisers enfiévrés sur son ventre, sur ses seins qu'il avait mis à nu, titillant du bout de la langue ces deux pointes durcies. Narcissa se cambrait de désir, elle haletait, griffant le dos de Severus tant elle ne contrôlait rien de sa passion. La verge durcie de Severus frottait délicieusement contre elle et elle soupirait d'envie. Elle le réclamait. Ses jambes se mêlaient à celles de Severus, ses mains l'attiraient à elle.

Lorsqu'il la pénétra, elle poussa un son rauque, presque animal. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de Severus, à mesure que l'orgasme montait, puis la submergeait. Severus la suivit dans l'extase et s'affaissa légèrement sur elle, restant en elle un moment tout en traçant des sillons avec sa langue sur sa peau rendue hypersensible par l'orgasme.

- Je te remercie, c'est un très charmant cadeau, fit Severus en l'embrassant plus sagement.

- Je t'en prie, j'ai beaucoup apprécié notre seconde première fois, sourit Narcissa.

- Narcissa ? Je voulais te demander quelque chose ? dit-il soudain, l'air grave.

- Je t'écoute, s'inquiéta Narcissa.

- Je voulais savoir si tu souhaiterais m'épouser ?

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit, je voulais savoir si...

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Mille fois oui même ! Oh Severus ! Je...

Mais Narcissa ne finit pas sa phrase, trop emportée par l'émotion. Elle s'était ruée sur Severus et lui faisait des dizaines de baisers.

Il rit et essaya de se défaire de Narcissa pour attraper quelque chose qui se trouvait dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

Il se redresse et s'assit plus confortablement, tout comme Narcissa qui fit de même, puis lui présenta un petit boitier de velours bleu foncé, qu'il ouvrit face à elle.

- Oh ! Elle est sublime !

Narcissa s'empara délicatement de la bague en or, ornée d'un lys en opale aux pourtours sertis de diamants.

- Attends.

Severus lui prit la bague et l'enfila à son annulaire, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

oOo

Deux autres années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur mariage. Ils avaient tenu à faire une cérémonie discrète. Le faste n'était résolument pas pour Severus. Ils avaient fait ça en petit comité, dans le vaste jardin fleuri de la propriété, à l'ombre de l'énorme chêne.

Depuis ce jour, ils vivaient tout aussi heureux qu'auparavant, peut-être même plus, même si chacun gardait en mémoire précieusement les souvenirs de leur premier amour...

oOo

Il faisait un soleil magnifique ! Narcissa avait demandé à ses elfe que toutes les fenêtres et les portes soient grandes ouvertes afin d'aérer les pièces. Elle avait entrepris de finir sa broderie, laissée en plan depuis pas mal de temps. Le fauteuil était placé en plein soleil, et elle prenait un immense plaisir à s'y réchauffer. Sa broderie, une fois finie, représenteraient trois petits chats qui joueraient à longueurs de journées et miauleraient pour attirer l'attention, tout ce dont Severus avait horreur !

- Aïe ! Zut !

Le soleil s'était soudain caché, et Narcissa, manquant de lumière, s'était piquée le doigt. Son œil fut attiré par une grand ombre qui s'étirait sur le sol, jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle se retourna brusquement vers la porte d'entrée, et le vit. Une haute silhouette fine se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses cheveux mis longs, blond presque blanc reflétaient le soleil de manière quasi-irréelle ! Seul son visage était caché par le contraste du soleil.

- Lucius !...

L'espace d'un instant, elle se retrouva des années en arrière, lorsque tant de fois elle avait imaginé Lucius, sur le pas de la porte, lui rapportant un bouquet de roses éternelles comme il en avait l'habitude.

Elle se précipita cet homme qui ressemblait tant à son mari et découvrit avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait de son fils disparu depuis plus de trois ans.

- Non mère, ce n'est que moi, Drago...

Tant de fois elle avait rêvé que tout ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, et que Drago ne l'ait jamais quittée, qu'elle eut du mal à y croire.

Elle sortit de sa torpeur et leva de nouveaux les yeux vers son fils. C'était bien lui, Drago, qui ressemblait maintenant trait pour trait à son père au même âge. Il était bel et bien là, après toutes ces années d'incertitudes !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces, trop émue pour dire le moindre mot. Elle ne pouvait que répéter son prénom, comme si elle avait peur que la réalité ne reprenne le dessus si elle cessait.

- Mère, je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir en bonne santé !

Sa mère n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours aussi belle. Il la serra fort contre son cœur et s'enivra de son parfum. C'était si bon de l'avoir contre lui.

- Drago ! Mon fils !

Narcissa n'arrivait pas à endiguer le flot de larmes qui la secouait et nouait sa gorge.

- Tu es vivant ! Merlin soit loué ! Mais où étais-tu ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi au nom de Merlin tu ne m'a pas dis que tu étais vivant !

Comme toutes les mères du monde qui se sont un jour terriblement inquiétées pour leur enfant, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher le soulagement qu'elle éprouvait de se transformer en questions et reproches.

- Tu n'imagines pas l'angoisse qui a été la mienne, surtout que... j'étais seule...

La mort de son époux restait une douleur assez vive, malgré les trois années écoulées depuis.

- Justement mère... Drago avait la gorge nouée. Le moment qu'il redoutait tant était arrivé. Je m'en veux tellement pour la mort de père, si vous saviez !

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et il baissa la tête.

- Chut, ne dis rien mon fils. Lucius t'aimait plus que tout, et s'il a donné sa vie pour toi, il l'a fait parce qu'il voulait plus que tout te protéger. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Drago, au contraire, sois en fier. Sois fier de ton père.

- Je le suis mère, je le suis. Drago eut du mal à ravaler la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. En ce qui vous concerne mère, le Seigneur m'avait dit, après la mort de père que vous aviez été tuée. C'est pourquoi je suis parti directement... Plus rien ne m'attachait à ce lieu.

Narcissa essuya ses larmes silencieuses sur les années gâchée à cause de ce monstre sans nom, et remercia à nouveau celui qui les avait libérés de lui.

- J'ai appris seulement il y a une année que vous étiez en vie, mais je m'en voulais tellement pour père... Je pensais que vous ne me pardonneriez jamais. Je m'en veux d'avoir été si lâche !

- Comment peux-tu avoir cru... c'est fini, tout va bien se passer maintenant.

Narcissa avait de nouveau entouré ses bras autour de son fils et le berçait doucement. Elle releva la tête et l'examina. Il avait tellement grandit. Elle caressa son visage et remit deux petites mèches échappées de son catogan derrière ses oreilles. Il ressemblait tellement à Lucius...

Alors que sa mère continuait à lui murmurer des mots réconfortants à l'oreille, Drago n'eut pas la force de lui dire qu'après avoir accompli la mission qui le ramenait là où il avait pensé ne jamais remettre les pieds, il partirait pour ne plus jamais revenir.

- Je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Viens donc t'assoir ! Il y a tellement de choses qu'on doit se dire ! Je vais chercher du thé.

Drago pénétra dans la maison avec nostalgie. Elle était restée la même, et le fantôme de son père y était toujours présent.

Là, le fauteuil dans lequel il lisait la Gazette du sorcier, avec un verre de whisky Pur Feu à la main. Là, le bord de la cheminée contre lequel il s'appuyait lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Ici, le bureau en merisier sur lequel il écrivait ses courriers...

Drago prit une bouffée d'air dans ses poumons mais il ne sentit pas l'odeur musquée que laissaient les cigares que fumait son père après dîner. Ce n'était pas étonnant, mais il aurait donné cher pour la sentir encore une fois. A la place, il flottait une odeur douce-amère qu'il ne connaissait pas. En y réfléchissant, il se rappela que la salle de classe où ils avaient cours de potions sentait pareil. Oui, la salle de classe du professeur Rogue sentait comme ça.

oOo

- Voilà !

Narcissa revenait les bras chargés d'un énorme plateau d'argent rempli à ras bord de coupelles pleines des petits gâteaux et sucreries que Drago préférait.

Elle prit place face à son fils, assis sur le sofa vert, et sa gaieté sembla soudain l'abandonner.

- Drago, tout d'abord, il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire... Voilà, après la mort de ton père, et ta disparition, j'ai été très affectée, comme tu imagines...

- Narcissa, as-tu vu les devoirs des septième année ? Je n'arrive pas à remettre la main des... Drago ! Par Merlin...

Rogue s'avança à grandes enjambées vers le jeune homme pour mieux le regarder mais ce dernier avait bondit de la banquette où il se trouvait.

- Que fait-il ici, mère ?

Rogue se stoppa net et prit une posture rigide, tentant de faire face au mieux à l'inconfort de la situation.

Severus avait indubitablement mal choisi son moment pour faire son entrée. Narcissa se tenait droite et crispée, les mains jointes sur ses genoux et le regard implorant Drago de ne pas faire une scène.

Drago regardait tour à tour sa mère et son ancien professeur et son visage se décomposait au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait. Lorsqu'il avait vu Severus, tout s'était mis en place. L'odeur de potions, les devoirs perdus, la révélation que voulait lui faire sa mère...

- Drago, je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien. Nous nous sommes fait énormément de soucis pour toi et...

- Et ça vous donne le droit de coucher avec ma mère ? Asséna-t-il d'une voix acide.

- Drago je t'en pire ! Nous... Ce que Severus et moi faisons ne te regarde pas !

Narcissa ne savait plus où se mettre, et elle sentait au picotement caractéristique que ses joues s'étaient couvertes de rouge.

- Tant qu'il vit dans la maison de mon père, ça me regarde !

- Drago ! Je comprends ta réaction, mais je t'en prie, cesse immédiatement ! J'allais t'annoncer la nouvelle... Severus... est mon mari.

- Pardon ?

- Narcissa et moi sommes mariés depuis deux ans, répondit Severus calmement.

- Ça veut dire que... Vous l'avez oublié très vite je trouve mère !

- Drago, je t'en prie !

Les yeux de Narcissa commençaient à se remplir de larmes, ce qui eut pour effet d'exhorter Drago au calme.

Sentant que Narcissa et son fils avaient besoin d'être seul, Severus s'excusa.

- Je vous laisse seuls, je serais dans le laboratoire si quelqu'un souhaite me voir, dit-il d'une voix sans timbre, le regard inexpressif, et le dos raide.

- Ça ira, merci, lâcha Drago avec ironie.

Severus serra les mâchoires et s'éclipsa, non sans avoir jeté un regard torve à Drago. Celui-ci était choqué, certes, mais n'accepterait pas d'être traité de la sorte plus longtemps.

Une fois seul avec sa mère, il s'enjoignit au calme. Cette journée avait été vive en émotions dues aux retrouvailles avec elle, et à son soulagement de voir qu'elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu, et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher bêtement à cause de son caractère trop emporté et impulsif. Elle avait déjà assez souffert de son absence, par sa faute, et même s'il lui en voulait d'avoir apparemment remplacé très vite son père, alors qu'il croyait qu'ils s'aimaient éperdument, il s'efforça de se comporter de manière plus adulte.

- Donc vous êtes...

Drago ne pouvait même pas le dire, il n'arrivait déjà pas à l'envisager... La dernière fois qu'il avait vue sa mère, elle était dans la grande salle où le Seigneur attendait qu'il lui ramène Potter. Elle se tenait à son mari, et partageait avec lui toute l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait pour son fils. Il avait toujours connu ses parents unis et heureux. C'était tout bonnement impossible de l'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre ! C'en était presque contre nature ! Comment pouvait-elle alors que Lucius était présent partout ici ? Comment pouvait-elle le trahir de la sorte ?

Narcissa inspira calmement et prit la parole.

- Oui, nous sommes mariés, et nous nous aimons.

- Et comment en êtes-vous arrivé là ?

- Difficile à dire... C'est arrivé comme ça, sans que l'on s'y attende. Peu de temps après que je me suis retrouvée seule, j'ai décidé d'aller rendre visite à Severus. Nous étions amis de longue date comme tu te souviens, et je savais qu'il était seul également. Lorsque je l'ai vu la première fois, il était vraiment très mal. (Drago n'eut aucune peine à se remémorer dans quel état était il était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu). Puis, je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer, mais sa présence, même s'il était inconscient, me rassérénait. J'ai pris l'habitude d'aller le voir tous les jours, et voilà, c'est arrivé, c'est tout.

Narcissa rosit et s'arrêta là.

- Et vous l'aimez vraiment, plus que père, je veux dire ?

Cette question sembla d'autant plus étrange à Drago qu'elle concernait son ancien professeur de potions. Sa mère chercha ses mots un instant, puis répondit :

- Oui, et non. Je ne l'aime pas comme j'aimais ton père. C'est totalement différent en fait, mais je l'aime, c'est certain. Sa présence me rassure, ses conversations m'apaisent, sa voix... mon dieu sa voix !

- Merci, mère, s'empressa de la couper Drago. Je préfère éviter les détails en fait, dit-il avec une mimique gênée et faussement écœurée.

- Personne ne pourra remplacer ton père, tout comme personne ne pourra remplacer Severus.

Il resta silencieux un long moment. Après tout, lui aussi savait très bien que l'amour pouvait arriver sans qu'on ne s'y attende. Il avait peine à croire ce qu'il allait dire mais ça lui semblait être la meilleure chose à faire.

- Si vous êtes heureuse mère, je le suis également.

Narcissa était trop émue pour dire quoi que se soit. Elle se contenta de serrer son fils dans ses bras.

oOo

Rogue tentait de calmer son stress en faisant ce qu'il avait toujours aimé, des potions !

Mais la situation le bouleversait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Savoir Drago vivant avait vraiment été ce qu'il avait souhaité de tout son cœur depuis ces années, mais jamais il n'avait songé à la réaction qu'il aurait en apprenant la relation qu'il entretenait avec Narcissa.

Naturellement, Drago aimait son père, d'où sa réaction, mais au fond de lui, il avait désespéré qu'il l'apprécie assez pour l'accepter, mais il s'était trompé apparemment, vu sa réaction...

Il rata pour la troisième fois sa potion du niveau de quatrième année et la fit rageusement disparaitre avec un Evanesco !

- Vu la texture marron et grumeleuse, je dirais que vous avez oublié les racines de mandragore, dit Drago, fier de pouvoir enfin se moquer gentiment de son professeur préféré. Je crois me souvenir que Londubat avait eu un résultat similaire, et que vous lui aviez versé le contenu du chaudron sur la tête... Devrais-je faire de même ?

- Je te remercie, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, bougonna-t-il, tout en s'afférant à ranger les diverses fioles pourtant en ordre sur les étagères.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû l'apprendre de cette manière... Je suis conscient de ne pas être le plus apprécié des hommes mais...

- Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?

La question abrupte le prit au dépourvu. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Oui, il l'aimait tendrement, car l'amour passionné appartenait à une autre. Il aimait sa beauté, sa fragilité et sa dureté à la fois, sa prestance et ça maladresse, sa joie de vivre et ses peines. Ils étaient comme deux âmes sœur de chagrin qui se seraient trouvés pour s'apporter la paix. Sur chacun d'eux planait le fantôme de l'être aimé, mais loin de les séparer, ça les rapprochaient au contraire, parce qu'ils étaient unis dans la douleur que provoquait l'amour donné à un être perdu.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas !

Rogue s'était redressé et toisait Drago avec arrogance, mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas avoir par ce ton bourru et lui sourit, remarquant que le vouvoiement était revenu spontanément quand il s'agissait de réprimander quelqu'un. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière, en plein cours de potions...

- Je suis heureux de vous voir saint et sauf, professeur, dit soudain Drago avec sérieux.

- Je ne suis plus ton professeur Drago, répondit Severus qui n'était pas à l'aise avec les marques d'affections.

- Je le sais, mais je vais avoir du mal à vous appeler autrement, fit-il avec un sourire désabusé.

- Tu as une étonnante faculté pour disparaitre totalement Drago. Même Dumbledore n'a pas pu te retrouver, c'est épatant... Puis-je, si ce n'est pas trop te demander, savoir où tu étais, et pourquoi tu es parti ?

- Si je suis parti sans donner de nouvelles, c'est avant parce que je pensais ma mère morte par ma faute... Et puis... je voulais essayer de trouver quelque chose, pour rendre service à quelqu'un.

- Tu veux parler de l'antidote, pour Potter ?

- Comment savez-vous que... ?

Drago se tut et tenta de dissimuler les rougeurs apparues sur ses joues.

- C'est fort... aimable de ta part d'avoir ainsi voulu l'aider. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez si... amis, tous les deux.

- Je l'ai trouvé, déclara Drago, pour couper court à la conversation.

- Pardon ? Tu as découvert l'antidote ? Mais comment ?

Drago n'avait jamais vu son professeur de potions si enthousiaste ! Il semblait fasciner par la nouvelle et avide de connaitre tous les détails.

- J'avais déjà fait pas mal de recherche, pour trouver le sort, à la base... donc j'avais en ma possession presque tous les livres importants qui en parlaient. Et dans l'un d'eux, j'ai découvert que sur l'une des pages, d'apparences anodine, était dissimulé des indications pour trouver la formule perdue, et bien qu'elle était incomplète, la trouver pouvait déjà beaucoup m'avancer.

J'ai donc suivi des traces jusqu'en Transylvanie, puis dans la forêt Rouge, et enfin, dans un petit village où avait habité, enfant, Ernest Gramms.

J'ai fini par découvrir la formule, cachée dans une tombe, et je vous passe les détails. Il était indiqué que l'ingrédient principal, nécessaire à la réussite de la potion était l'éternalis, fleur, qui, comme vous le savez, n'éclos que tous les cent ans.

J'ai réussi à m'en procurer une, mais les essais étaient peu concluants... Et il devenait de plus en plus dur de s'en procurer. Puis à force de travail et d'expérience, j'ai fini par trouver. Il m'aura fallu trois années entières, mais j'ai enfin ce pourquoi j'étais parti.

Severus avait écouté religieusement le récit de Drago, mais maintenant qu'il avait cessé de parler, il semblait être ailleurs. De temps à autre, il s'exclamait sur telle ou telle chose, comme "mais oui, une éternalis ! " ou encore "c'était sûr, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé !

- Et ça marche, tu en es sûr ? comment peux-tu en être certain ? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas consciemment jeté ce sort à d'autres et...

- Non, bien sûr ! s'exclama Drago en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Même si cette incantation reste interdite, elle est toujours utilisée. Et lorsque j'ai fait courir le bruit que j'avais trouvé un antidote, beaucoup se sont manifesté. J'ai juste eu à faire en sorte de le trouver réellement, finit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Très astucieux Drago, je te félicite.

- Merci, professeur. La matinée est bien avancée, je ferais mieux de porter le remède, plus tôt ça sera fait et plus tôt...

- Justement, il m'a envoyé une invitation et...

- Une invitation ? Potter vous envoie des invitations ? Je veux dire, vous êtes en contact avec lui ? En plus de votre mariage avec ma mère, quels autres changements majeurs ont-ils eu lieu, s'étonna Drago.

- Je te rassure, je lui fournis juste quelques potions depuis des années pour l'aider à être... en paix. Tu sais comme il a toujours été médiocre dans mes cours.

Drago sourit à se souvenir mais arrêta vite en se rendant compte que son sourire était attendri.

- Je disais donc, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. L'invitation concernait son mariage, avec Miss Weasley, aujourd'hui, à midi.

Narcissa n'avait pas compris pourquoi il s'était opposé si farouchement à elle en refusant de s'y rendre. Comment aurait-elle pu se douter que la vue de ce jeune couple lui provoquerait de douloureux souvenirs...

- Drago, tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Drago était devenu plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Je... si. Vous avez raison, je vais me dépêcher. Je serais de retour dans pas longtemps.

oOo

Les jours qui suivirent, Drago était d'humeur taciturne. Il ne prêtait pas toujours attention aux conversations autour de lui, mais ni Narcissa, ni Severus ne lui en portaient rigueur. Même si rien n'avait été dit, ils se doutaient que ça avait un rapport avec un certains Survivant qui avait récemment annulé ses noces...

- Tu m'écriras régulièrement n'est-ce pas ?

- Promis, mère, répéta-t-il pour la cinquième fois au moins.

- Et dès que tu es installé, nous viendrons te voir !

Bien que l'annonce de Drago sur son départ définitif de son pays natal ait beaucoup chagrinée Narcissa, elle était persuadée qu'il lui permettrait également d'oublier, et donc, de se sentir mieux de nouveau.

Elle ne lui avait pas vu cet air triste depuis qu'il était en mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Après une dernière et longue accolade, Drago transplana hors de la Grande-Bretagne.

De nouveaux seuls, Narcissa se blottit dans les bras de Severus pour être réconfortée du départ de son fils.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il est bien plus solide qu'il n'y parait. Et puis tu verras, tu n'auras pas le temps de te rendre compte de son absence qu'il t'aura déjà envoyé son adresse. Tu pourras alors transplaner tous les jours chez lui si bon te semble, lui susurra Severus à l'oreille, avec sa voix basse.

Et en effet, trois mois plus tard, une chouette à lunettes (2) apporta une lettre qui ravit Narcissa.

Elle se hâta de la montrer à Severus et d'y répondre rapidement.

oOo

- Quelle charmante demeure ! s'extasia Narcissa en découvrant l'habitation de Drago.

- Ravi de vous voir, mère, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Severus, ajouta-t-il d'un signe de tête. Je vous fais visiter ?

- Volontiers !

L'enthousiasme de sa mère lui réchauffait le cœur, et ça lui fit beaucoup de bien, à lui, qui depuis trois mois se morfondait sans aucun espoir d'amour partagé avec celui qu'il aimait.

La visite se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Narcissa ne cessait de cajoler son fils qui lui manquait tant, et bien qu'il ne soit plus le jeune garçon qu'elle avait connu, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras continuellement.

- Je suis sûr que la boutique vous plaira davantage Severus, lui sourit Drago.

- En effet Drago, je suis impatient de voir le fruit de mon travail d'enseignant, fit-il en levant un sourcil, une pointe d'arrogance dans la voix.

- Alors allons-y ! Mère, si vous voulez bien ? dit-il en lui proposant son avant bras afin qu'elle s'y accroche.

- Oui, volontiers, je ... oh ! Je... j'ai mal...

Narcissa s'était soudain pliée en deux et grimaçait de douleur en se cramponnant le ventre.

- Mère !

- Narcissa ! s'écrièrent d'une même voix Drago et Severus en se précipitant vers elle.

- Qu'avez-vous mère ?

- Ma chérie, tu m'entends ?

Narcissa se redressa légèrement et tenta de sourire pour les rassurer, bien qu'elle se cramponnât toujours le ventre.

- Ma chérie ? C'est la première fois que tu me donnes un surnom affectif, dit Narcissa avec les yeux brillants.

- Je... oui, avec l'inquiétude, tu comprends, et ...

Narcissa le fit taire d'un délicat baiser sur les lèvres.

- Hum... vous allez mieux mère ?

Drago s'était raclé discrètement la gorge pour rappeler à ce couple apparemment fort amoureux qu'il était là.

- Oui, je te remercie. C'était juste une crampe. Le voyage longue distance ne doit plus être de mon âge, plaisanta Narcissa.

- Ne dis pas de sottises ! s'offusqua Severus, ce qui fit sourire Drago qui avait encore du mal à voir comment son ancien professeur acariâtre et peu amène s'était transformé au contact de sa mère.

- Allons à la boutique, je vous donnerais quelques potions mère, vous vous sentirez mieux ensuite.

- Non, allez-y tous les deux, je vais rester ici pour me reposer, ça va aller.

- Mais...

- J'insiste.

Narcissa leur fit un grand sourire pour les rassurer, et les dirigea vers la sortie de la maison afin qu'ils transplanent.

Une fois seule, elle laissa retomber son sourire au profit d'une grimace. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du entreprendre ce voyage dans son état de santé, mais la tentation de revoir Drago avait été trop forte. Soucieuse, elle appela l'elfe de maison.

- Vous désirez, madame ?

- Fais venir un Médicomage d'urgence je te prie, c'est très important.

Aussitôt que l'elfe s'était incliné, il avait disparu dans un « _plop_ » sonore.

Narcissa monta s'étendre à l'étage, dans une des chambres d'amie en attendant. Elle s'était assoupie depuis quelques minutes lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Bonjour, je suis Elizabeth Stanford. Vous avez bien fait appeler un Médicomage d'urgence ?

- En effet. J'ai ressenti de violente crampe dans l'abdomen. Mais il faut savoir que j'ai transplané depuis la Grande-Bretagne, et que je suis enceinte depuis quatre mois à peu près...

- Un transplanage dans ces conditions ? Ce n'était pas très prudent. Allongez-vous que je vous ausculte.

oOo

Severus parcourait les rayons, impressionné par le choix de potions qu'il y avait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre des flacons, de les examiner, puis de les reposer avant de se précipiter sur un autre.

- Drago, tu vas bien ?

Drago avait les yeux dans le vague. Il écoutait distraitement ce que son ancien professeur lui disait, mais il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Très bien, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Je m'inquiète pour mère, simplement.

- Oui, c'est normal, mais il me semble pourtant qu'il n'y a pas que ça, je me trompe ? Tu sembles distant depuis quelques temps. Depuis que tu es revenu du mariage de Potter, à vrai dire...

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez vous imaginer ! Je ne suis pas du tout distant, je suis...

- ... amoureux ? Je me trompe ?

- Je ne vous ai jamais vu vous tromper, répondit Drago après un moment de silence, et il me semble que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je le verrais...

Décidément, c'était dans les gênes de la famille de faire souffrir les autres à cause d'un amour non partagé. Il se rappelait trop bien comment toutes ces années, il avait souffert dans la solitude, de la douleur qu'on éprouvait lorsqu'on aimait une femme, ou un homme, en l'occurrence, mais sans aucun retour, et il ne souhaitait pas que Drago ressente ça plus longtemps.

- Loin de vouloir me mêler de tes histoires de cœur, et j'ignore totalement si tu lui as fait part ou non de tes sentiments, mais je pense qu'il serait bien de le faire.

- Je l'ai fait !

Les deux hommes se turent un instant, conscient de l'inconfort de la situation. Que Drago raconte ses problèmes de cœurs, qui concernent Harry, à son ancien professeur était relativement saugrenu ! Mais à aucun moment, Drago ne s'était senti jugé par lui, et pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un lui avait terriblement fait défaut depuis ces dernières années.

- Je lui ai laissé une lettre.

- Une lettre ? Donc vous n'avez pas eu de conversation ? s'étonna Severus en soulevant un sourcil.

- A quoi bon ? Il me déteste comme vous vous le détestez, pour dire !

- Je ne le déteste pas, n'exagérons pas... Il m'insupporte, voilà tout, fit Rogue en se raclant la gorge. Et comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Il a annulé son mariage après t'avoir vu, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

Drago réfléchit quelques instants.

- Non, inutile d'en parler. De toute façon, je ne le saurais jamais.

- En effet, pas si tu restes caché ici, c'est évident ! De plus, pour avoir le cœur net, il faudrait qu'il réponde à ta lettre, donc qu'il sache où te joindre et...

- Non ! Ça suffit, je ne le contacterai pas, et vous non plus ! s'énerva Drago en voyant le regard calculateur de Severus. Rentrons maintenant, mère doit s'ennuyer de nous.

Severus consentit à ne plus insister.

oOo

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec une femme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

- Qui êtes-vous ? s'étonna Drago.

- Bonjour messieurs, je suis Elizabeth Stanford, Médicomage...

- Que s'est-il passer ? l'interrompirent les deux hommes d'une seule voix. Où es Narcissa, s'inquiéta Severus.

- Elle va bien, rassurez-vous, leur sourit aimablement la femme. Elle se trouve là-haut, mais elle doit se reposer. Je dois m'en aller maintenant. Au revoir.

La femme disparut et ils montèrent immédiatement voir Narcissa.

Elle était étendue dans le lit et jouait nerveusement avec un mouchoir en dentelle.

- Mère ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Narcissa ! Comment te sens-tu ?

Narcissa sourit tendrement de voir les deux hommes de sa vie ainsi s'inquiéter à son chevet.

- Je vais bien, je vous assure. Je dois seulement me reposer et rester au calme. Mais avant, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire...

- Nous t'écoutons, lui dit Severus en s'asseyant sur le lit et en prenant ses mains entre les siennes.

Narcissa ne savais pas comment l'annoncer, aussi elle n'y alla pas par quatre chemin.

- Je suis enceinte. De quatre mois.

Elle fixait maintenant Severus, l'air inquiet.

L'étonnement se lisait sur leur visage, mais aucun d'eux ne parla.

- Severus, parle-moi, je t'en prie.

- Je vous laisse seuls, dit Drago avant de s'éclipser discrètement.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, fit-il d'une voix blanche, le regard dans le vague. C'est plus que je n'avais pu espérer ! lâcha-t-il en rayonnent de bonheur d'un coup. Je suis tellement heureux !

- Severus !

Narcissa se lova dans ses bras, émue et rassurée.

- Mais, tu le savais ?

- Oui, fit-elle, d'une voix fautive. Mais j'ignorais comment te le dire. J'attendais le bon moment pour en parler, tu comprends, je ne savais pas comment tu le prendrais. Un enfant, c'est un bouleversement énorme dans une vie... J'allais t'en parler quand Drago est réapparu, et alors, j'ai perdu tout mon courage. Il semblait déjà tellement bouleversé par tous les changements qui avaient eu lieu sans lui, je ne voulais pas en rajouter. Puis le temps à passer et...

- Je comprends Narcissa, mais je regrette que tu te sois angoissée pour rien durant ces mois, dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment à parler de leur futur enfant.

oOo

- Mais non ! Je te dis qu'il me déteste !

- Arrête Harry, ce n'est qu'un bébé de quatre mois, il ne peut pas te détester !

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel bébé, c'est celui de Rogue je te signale, répondit Harry avec un haussement de sourcils significatif qui fit rire Drago.

- Soit...

Ils étaient penchés tous les deux au dessus du berceau de Sven, l'enfant de Narcissa et Severus. Le bambin les fixait de ses grands yeux sombres, et agitait frénétiquement, de temps à autre, ses mains potelées. Drago lui taquinait la joue de l'index, ce qui semblait énormément lui plaire.

- Regarde, je vais te le prouver.

Harry se pencha au dessus du berceau et tendit doucement la main pour lui caresser les cheveux, tout en lui souriant, mais à la seconde où le regard de l'enfant s'était fixé sur lui, il s'était mis à hurler et pleurer, tout en agitant les pieds en l'air comme pour repousser l'envahisseur.

- Poussez-vous Potter ! Vous voyez bien que vous l'effrayez !

Severus venait de faire irruption dans la chambre et s'était précipité vers le berceau en écartant Harry sans trop de ménagements, avant de prendre son fils qui s'arrêta instantanément de pleurer.

- Là chut... Papa est là...

Severus tenait son fils emmailloté contre son torse, et le berçait de douces paroles apaisantes.

Harry haussa les épaules à l'intention de Drago, pour lui signifier, qu'une fois de plus, il avait raison, et Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous n'aviez pas quelque chose de prévu ? demanda Severus l'air inquisiteur.

- Si, l'anniversaire des jumeaux nous attend, répondit Drago en perdant un peu de son sourire.

- Ça va bien se passer, il n'y a pas de raisons, le rassura Harry en joignant ses doigts aux siens et en rivant son regard dans celui de Drago.

- Hum... Déguerpissez maintenant ! fit Severus une certaine rudesse, qui n'était pas étrangère à la présence de Harry.

Harry sortit, suivit de Drago, qui se retourna néanmoins pour lancer une malicieuse boutade à son ancien professeur :

- Au fait, est-ce que vous portez toujours vos grandes robes noires lorsque vous enseignez ?

- Oui, pourquoi cela ? demanda l'homme qui ne comprenait pas l'utilité de la question.

- Pour rien, j'en suis ravi ! Ça fait longtemps que je voulais vous le dire, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un quitter une pièce et faire des "swich" avec autant de classe !

Si Drago était resté, il aurait vu fleurir un sourire sur les lèvres de son ancien professeur, ainsi qu'une lueur de fierté dans ses yeux.

oOo

- Amusez-vous bien les garçons ! leur cria Narcissa qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce. Ils passent beaucoup de temps vers notre charmant et adorable fils, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui, mais je suppose que c'est normal, ça fait toujours cet effet là les bébés, dit Rogue avec orgueil. Et comment résister à l'envie de voir cette adorable petite créature ? fit-il en embrassant le front de l'enfant qui le fixait de ses grands yeux.

- A ton avis, est-ce que ça leur donne des envies de bébés ?

- Honnêtement, je l'ignore, et pour être franc, je préfère ne pas y penser.

Narcissa sourit et se blottit contre Severus et leur enfant.

- La seule chose qui m'importe, c'est que je t'aime, souffla Severus avant de l'embrasser.

**FIN **

Poème tiré des fleurs du mal de Baudelaires.

Les chouettes à lunettes existent réellement et se trouve en amérique du nord

os qui fait suite directement au chapitre 35 de ma fic il fallait bien ça.

* * *

**Et voilà :)**

**Merci de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, du positif comme du négatif :)**


End file.
